


Dasha lopez

by Candi_17ayuda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Bisexual, Gen, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Oc Is biromanic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Percy is a Dork, Protective Percy, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, They are all a bit Occ, demisexual/asexual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_17ayuda/pseuds/Candi_17ayuda
Summary: las aventuras locas de my OC Dasha lopez junto su mejor amigo percy jackson--basicamente como me imagino la serie si percy hubiera tenido amigos y alguien en quien confiar, voy a tratar de hacerlo diferente a los demas que eh leeido espero disfruten mi adrio trabajo
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jake Mason/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	1. Sucesos locos de escurcion

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: candi12cometa

Así que soy una mestiza

Si tu crees que eres uno te aconsejo esto:

Aguántate tarde o temprano pasará algo y vendrán por ti

Es horrible, si pero terminas acostumbrándote, si logras llegar al campamento llegarás a conseguir como una segunda familia harás amigos de por vida, claro será difícil y asusta pero no pierdan las esperanzas

Soy Dasha López, tengo doce años 

Este año estoy estudiando en el colegio Yancy, es para niños problemáticos. Está al norte de nueva York.

¿ Soy problemática?  
Dicen yo no lo creo

Creo que solo soy alguien a quien el destino odia, pero bueno trató de ser buena persona, tengo una larga lista de ejemplos pero creo que el mas grande hasta el momento ocurrió en mayo del año pasado, fuimos a ver cosas griegas y romanas al Museo Metropolitano de arte.

Sonaba divertido. 

Está fue dirigida por el profesor Brunner nuestro profe de latín era un tipo Chido iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada, tenía pelo clareado y una Barba desalineada, su chaqueta que siempre olía a café.

En sus clases contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar, tenía una colección de armaduras y armas romanas era genial, con el si daban ganas de estudiar.

Bueno regresando a la excursión, esperaba que fuera bien, pero que equivocada estaba, verán siempre que voy a excursiones pasa algo y diario al final del paseo, como que alguien dejó salir a los animales, que alguien movió algo y todo se va abajo, que esto que el otro, casi nunca tenía nada que ver pero siempre me hechan la culpa, esa era parte de la razones que me expulsaban, esperaba que alguien escuchará mis plegarias y me fuera bien en la excursión.

En el viaje Nancy Bobofit le aventaja trozos de sándwich a Grover, Percy se veía que querría matarla y yo no me quedaba atrás.

Hablando de Percy y Grover. Percy y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio nosotros nos conocemos pues mi mamá y la suya nos introdujeron y nos dimos cuenta que íbamos a las mismas escuelas tiempo después, desde siempre vivimos en el mismo edifico así que prácticamente nos hicimos somos mejores amigos desde que casi tengo memoria, somos casi hermanos, apenas conocimos a Grover este año era muy amigable tenía problemas en las piernas pero aveces se veía bien mas que nada cuando involucraba enchiladas no participaba en E.F por sus piernas, se veía mas grande de edad pero bueno quien soy yo para juzgar prácticamente parezco una niña.

Así que Nancy le tiraba trozos a Grover y se le pegaban en el pelo y Percy y yo estábamos enojados por esto.

Percy: voy a matarla -murmuró

Iba a levantarse y confrontar la pero lo detuvimos Grover y yo

Grover: déjala recuerda estas en periodo de prueba y el director te amenazó, aparte me gusta el sándwich de maní

Percy se sentó 

Dasha: si grov te gusta el mani pero no en tu cabello

Tuve una idea...

Dasha: chicos agáchense

Percy: por que?

Dasha: solo háganlo

No discutieron, yo procedí a tomar una pelota de goma que traía en mi mochila, la aventé al vidrio donde hase unos momentos estaba recargado Percy está rebotó y golpeó a Nancy en su cara, callo al piso la pelota y alcanzar a agarrarla antes que se fuera hasta el frente del autobús.

Un dato sobre mi tengo una excelente puntería y puedo darle a algo aunque este a una distancia considerablemente larga y sin mis lentes.

Bueno siguiendo, Nancy tardó un rato en reaccionar parecía como un juego reiniciando, cuando finalmente reaccionó volteo a verme.

Nancy: como te atreves 

Dasha: vamos Nancy como pude averlo aventado yo, llegó desde haya y yo estoy acá, aparte ya Nancy deja de molestar a mis amigos.

Nancy se me quedó mirando como decidiendo si creerme o no.

Se preguntarán por qué Nancy no me había golpeado ya pues verán, si a inicio de curso quería meterse conmigo pero yo le tendi una broma a ella, soy buena bromista y peliadora solo que casi no lo demuestro, Nancy se enojó con migo y teníamos nuestras disputas/batallas no las ganaba todas pero si la mayoría, un día la encontré llorando en el baño, y aunque fuera como fuera la termine ayudando, no nos hicimos amigas pero ya no se metía tan seguido con migo creo que cree que le puedo contar sus problemas a los demás yo no soy de ese tipo de personas cabe aclarar nunca haria eso.

Continuando Nancy estaba mirándome luego se volteo a molestará alguien más, el reto del camino Percy, Grover y yo estuvimos conversando ya saben de la que hablan los amigos cuando andan de excursión.

Cuando llegamos al museo empezamos a recorrerlo el profesor brunner iba adelante en su silla de ruedas, explicaba los artículos y la señora dotts observándonos pero mas a Percy, trate de prestar atención pero mi THDA ( trastorno hiperactividad por déficits de atención) me lo impedía a ratos, realmente quería aprender pero Me encontraba viendo como una estatua tenía un ojo mas grande o una mancha de café en una esquina de un retrato o las ventanas o el piso o- bueno ya entendieron, les doy un tip, si puedes y eres buena escondiendo cosas y no puedes prestar atención por largos periodos de tiempo te recomiendo que grabes ya sea solo el audio o con el vídeo siempre hago eso cuando voy de escurcion , nunca me han atrapado y no creo que jamas lo agan, aparte me sirve por mi dislexia.

Volviendo a la clase el profesor brunner estaba explicando sobre los cuadro y cosas griegas Percy se veía fasinado, viendo tantas cosas de hase tanto tiempo me hacia sentir insignificante. estabamos viendo las columnas de casi cuatro metros con una esfinge encima, resulto ser una estela de una chica de nuestra edad, pobre chica como habría sido su vida. nos hablo del los relieves de los costados. se veía que Percy trataba de prestar atención pero todos chichurucheaba, no dejaban escuchar, los estábamos callando pero la señora dotts nos miraba mal.

la señora dotts es nuestra profesora de matemáticas, llego a mitad del curso cuando la antigua profesora tuvo un ataque de muertos. la maestra ama a nancy y odia a percy después me odia a mi también, nos castiga haciéndonos borrar respuestas de cuadernos de matemáticas antiguos siempre deja a Percy mas tarde que a mi pero siempre lo espero, siento que si la dejara nos castigaría físicamente. decimos que es un monstruo disfrazado Grover siempre nos da su mirada y nos da la razón.

Ahora el profesor brunner hablaba del arte funerario griego Nancy se burlaba de una figura desnuda. 

Percy: te quieres callar

todos rieron y el profe brunner le llamo la atencion

prof. brunner : Señor Jackson, ¿Tiene algun comentario que hacer?

Percy se puso rojisisisimo

Percy: no señor

el profe señalo una imagen de la estela

prof. brunner: a la mejor puede decirns que representa esta imagen

Percy:Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?.- se veia aliviado .-

prof. brunner: Sí, E hizo tal cosa por...

Percy : Bueno... -se veia que trataba de recordar-. Cronos era el rey di- .-reaccione rapido y le pegue en las costillas.- aww, dash 

nomas le di mi mirada de, casi la riegas.

prof. brunner: esta todo bien

Percy: ehh...si amm bueno cronos era el rey ...titan?...Y... y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos... esto... selos comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuandoZeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas...

— ¡Puaj! -dijo una mensa, quiero decir chica a nuestras espaldas.

Percy: ... así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes, y los dioses ganaron.

volteo a mirarme, solo le di una mirada de aprobación y un pulgar arriba, soy un poco experta en mitología

niñitas rieron.Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con alguien 

Nancy: Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes pregunten «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.» 

prof. brunner: ¿Y para qué, señorita lopez -insistió Brunner, hay que saber esto en la vida real?

por un momento me tomo por sorpresa que me preguntara

— Te han pillado -murmuró Grover. 

no se que dijo nancy estaba muy enfocada pensando una respuesta así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

Dasha: Que nunca se debe tratar de mmm, nose... cambiar una profecia a...mmm deberiamos aprender de nuestros errores para ... sobrevivir?

( que clase de respuesta fue esa dasha enserio aagghh ubiera dicho algo mejor)

prof. brunner: buno esa no era la respuesta que buscaba pero bien hecho, Escierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos... 

no escuche muy bien me estaba reprimiendo a mi misma por la respuesta cuando sentí que alguien toco mi hombro

Percy: lo hiciste bien dasha

Dasha: gracias percy .-le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento, volví a prestar atención .-

prof.brunner: derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron losrestos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. SeñoraDodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida? 

todos salieron y nosotros tambien pero el profe nos llamo

prof.brunner: ¡Señor Jackson, señorita lopez!

Percy y yo nos miramos le dijimos a Grover que fuera y fuimos con el profe Brunner. pausa aquí déjenme hablar de sus ojos eran castaño intenso parecían haberlo visto todo pero eran calidos con un conisimiento como si quisiaras saber, pero se veian dolidos como esos viejitos que solo esperan que llegue su momento de descansar

.prof. brunner: señorita lopez su respuesta fue muy buena pero debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta y aplicarla en sus estudios.

\- ah- dijimos al mismo tiempo

prof.brunner: lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólovoy a aceptar lo mejor ustedes.

se fue, percy y yo nos miramos sabia como pensaba, nos entendemos digo el profe era genial hacia dinamicas divertías y fáciles de aprender pero ambos teníamos problemas tratábamos pero batallábamos eramos buenos pero no los mejores,pero el profe nnoooo quería que fuéramos mejores y mas era exasperarte, eramos buenos en otras cosas también para que decir que no pero aun así tratábamos. asentimos, nos dio una triste mirada , nos dijo que nos fueras y almorzáramos

La clase se reunió en la escalinata, iba a llover estaban con las nubes negrisimas no había mucho viento isa que seguramente no iban a pasar las nubes el tiempo a estado muy rara desde navidad, Percy dice que es el calentamiento global yo creo que es otra cosa y Grover solo nos mir raro,digo tormentas de nieve,inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos hasta creo que huracán esto debe ser obra de algo sobrenatural pero claro a nadie le importa todos estaban en sus cosas.

los niños le hacían bullying a las palomas y nancy intentaba robar ni siquieran lo hacia bien obviamente la iban a cachar y obviamente la señora dotts hacia de la vista gorda. 

Percy, Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente,ellos querrían alejarse de los compañeros para que no supieran que somos de la escuela de delincuentes yo nomas quería sentarme, si me dan vergüenza mis compañeros pero ya nimodo, aun así prefiero a mis amigos.

— ¿Castigado? -me preguntó Grover.

Percy: Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir...no soy ningún genio.

Dasha: si lo eres pero en tu propio ambito,pero estoy contigo el profe nos presiona mucho.

Grover guardó silencio, percy lo miraba expectante pero nomas dijo.

Grover: Puedo comerme tu manzana?

Percy se la dio, se miraba triste de seguro pensaba en su mama sally es una gran persona sacando adelante a su hijo batallando, hice lo que una amiga aria lo abrace y le di unas palabras de aliento se lo que se siente, y también paso por lo mismo.

El señor Brunner paso por la rampa para paralíticos mientras comía apio y leía una novela con una sombrilla roja atado a la silla parecía una mesa de playa andante o un vendedor ambulante o como percy dijo una mesa de terraza motorizada, haber si algun día hago eso es una buena idea. 

estábamos tranquilos yo comiendo mi arroz con mantequilla Percy iba a comerse su sándwich aun tenia una mano en el hombro de Percy cuando llega Nancy tirando el sanwich de Percy que callo en las piernas de Grover, ya saben como son este tipo de personas se cansan de molestar o uno y van con otro , bueno ya dije tenia mi mano en el hombro de Percy y ya saben como son las personas con las muestras de afecto 

.nancy: Vaya, miren quién está aquí la parejita por que no se van a otra parte a dares de besos. 

Percy se paró instantáneamente el es más asi, yo también para que decir que no, pero esta vez reaccionó mas rápido el, si me molesta que nos digan que somos pareja, que acaso un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser simplemente amigos y ya.

Los siguiente paso demasiado rápido, un chorro de agua salido de la fuente agarró a Nancy y la arrastró a la fuente fue como una serpiente enrredando a su presa, ahora en retrospectiva fue genial.

Nancy: ¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!  
En menos de un parpadeo la señora Dotts apareció. Todos murmuran de lo sucedido, la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, yo volteo a ver a Percy el sabía Que se había metido en problemas me miro yo solo le Di una mirada de " tranquilo todo va a estar bien alrato hablamos",en cuanto la señora dotts termino puso toda su atención en percy, tenia una mirada de ¨te cache, finalmente muestras como eres en realidad ¨, tuve un mal presentimiento espero que esta vez este equivocada. 

Dotts: Y ahora, cariño...

Percy: Lo sé -suspiro-. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios. 

oh no adivino el castigo, eso nunca se hase, si un profesor sabe lo que te esperas, te ponen algo peor. 

Dotta: Ven conmigo 

-¡Espere!, He sido yo. Yo la he empujado/fui yo la que la empuje señora no Percy !.- dijimos Grover y yo al mismo tiempo. 

Percy solamente nos miro incrédulo, Grover estaba que se moría de miedo, yo trate de actuar y verme mas firme pero la mirada de la señor lo hacia difícil asi que trate de darle una mirada igual creí haber visto algo en sus ojos como miedo o que se diera cuenta de algo y aparto la mirada .

Dotts: Me parece que no, jóvenes 

Grover: Pero...

Dasha: es que 

Dotts: Ustedes-se-quedan-aquí.

Grover andaba desesperado yo estaba preocupada .

Percy: No se preocupen, Gracias por intentarlo.

Dotts: Bien, cariño, ¡En marcha!

Nancy carcajeo. Percy le dio la mirada de luego-te-asesino, yo solo la mire mal, luego le hago algo, y asi vi como Percy se alejo corriendo la señora dotts ya estaba en la entrada del museo ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

estuve un rato con Grover sin hablar.

Dasha: Grov, necesito ir al baño, okey ahorita vengo 

Grover: ah si, si esta bien - se veía muy preocupado creo que no me hiso caso estaba mirando por donde se fue percy y al profe brunner-

afirme con la cabeza y fui al baño, el del museo estaba cerrado, asi que tuve que correr a buscar uno, a este punto realmente ya me andaba gracias al cielo alcance a llegar a uno publico a unas cuadras del museo.

rápidamente hice mis necesidades, me lave las manos y me fui, todo normal lo cual es raro nada normal pasa conmigo, algo andaba mal y que creen tenia razón.

como a medio camino de regreso pase por un callejón y siento una mano y me empuja hacia el callejón.

XXX: valla mi suerte, Has estado dándonos problemas, querida 

Dasha: quien eres?, que quieres de mi?

XXX: oh no necesitas saberlo ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? No somos idiotas, pero no te preocupes sera rápido.

su cuerpo empezó a transformarse como esa de un ave o murciélago, donde debía de haber pies se convirtieron en garras como las de los pájaro las uñas mas afiladas que jamas hubiera visto y empezó a atacarme . estaba muy desconcertada mi cuerpo se movió solo y alcababa de esquivar sus garras, así que iba de aquí para acá.

no había mucho con que defenderme así que agarre un contenedor de basura y se lo aventé logrando confundirla un poco pero no tardo en recomponerse, estaba super enojada y empese a correr.

mi adrenalina estaba al 100% veía todo como en cámara lenta como se acercaba a mi, sus expresiones cuando me tomo del hombro encajando sus garras en mi piel dolió como un infierno, empezó a elevarme, estaba tratando de hacer que me soltara pataleando y golpeándola en mi desesperación la mordí, me soltó y termine impactando con el suelo, la basura estaba a mi alrededor el callejón estaba demacido oscuro y me percate que estaba hasta el fondo de este por un segundo pensé que iba a morir, la herida demasiado profunda la sangre caliente escurriendo por mi piel me iba a desangrar si no hacia algo rápido pero desde el rabillo de mi ojo alcance a ver un brillo una voz dentro de mi me dijo que fuera asía el y lo hice.

era una flecha que iba a hacer con una flecha, en ese momento sentí un peso en mi bola del pantalón pensé que era un animal, era mi resoltera, pero que hacia aquí la había dejado en mi mochila, tenia poco tiempo el monstruo se estaba elevando para darme el ultimo golpe hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente tome la flecha y use la resoltera como un arco.

XXX: ¡Muere! -rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.

Solte la flecha, milagrosamente logro atravesar su cuerpo escuche un ¡Chsss!, explotó en una nube depolvo amarillo, un intenso olor que no pude identificar en el momento y una sensacion a mi alrededor.

me quede ahí con un montón de polvo, la flecha había llegado al suelo le siguió una pluma, me levante recogí la flecha y la pluma no se por que, y me fui corriendo sentía la sangra y apenas me había percatada que estaba lloviznando mi adrenalina estaba bajando y empezaba a sentir el dolor mucho mas intenso que antes alcance a llegar con los chicos.

Percy y Grover estaban sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre sus cabezas

Percy: dasha no creraslo que.... .- se le abrieron los ojos al verme.- DASHA!

dasha: grov llama al profesor brunner rapido 

tardio unos segundos pero asintio muy rapido y fue por el profesor corriendo como rayo

Percy: que te paso! correle sientate

-me siento debil percy 

Percy: no te vallas a dormir. MIRAME 

vi como Grover y el profesor se acercaban

brunner: d--- que -- paso

no podia escucharlo bien todo daba vueltas, quiero dormir alcanse a distinguir una caja.

Oscuridad


	2. realidad o imaginacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el mundo mitologico empiezan a aparecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misma historia en wattpad con el mismo nombre ahi subo dibujos por capitulo

desperte estaba en un cuarto blanco y el profesor brunner me estaba bendano a su lado estaba percy y grover

Dasha: que ...pasa?... doo..nde stoy ?

-DASHA- grover y percy dijieron al mismo tiempo

prof.brunner: señorita lopez que bien que despierta.

dasha: donde estoy? 

prof.brunner: ahh no se preocupe seguimos en el museo, ahora digame como se termino herida

dasha: pues... venia del baño y alguien...me enpujo al callejon y.... me van a decir que estoy loca pero creo que era una...harpia o una furia 

sono un trueno a lo lejos, se le abrieron los ojos a grover y el profe, grover se estaba moviendo freneticamente de un lado para el otro, el profe se veia que quieria acuar tranquilo pero en el fondo siento que estaba como grover.

prof.brunner: señorita dasha digame que paso realmente.-tratando de poner una voz calmada.-

dasha: eso paso lo juro

prof. brunner: estas muy alterada para ver claramente te dejo con tus amigos para que te tranquilices tengo que terminar una escurcion.

dasha: profesor es la verdad

prof. brunner: ya señorita tranquilícese

dasha: bueno..profesor.. podria grabar el resto de la escurcion... esque no quiero perdermela.

prof.brunner: porsupuesto señorita

se fue y nos dejo a los chicos y a mi solos instantaneamente percy me reviso

percy: estas bien no te duele nada mas comofuequepasoestogroverdijoquesolofuistealbaño, estas bien?

dasha: tranquilisate percy estoy bien como te fue a ti con la señora Dotts

grover: la señora kerr as de decir

dasha: quien?

voltie para abajo y me percate de mi estado, tenia rasguños en las maños y ropa, mi cabello estaba todo despeinado con basura, tenia sangre en mi ropa alguna estaba seca otra seguía fresca y estaba mojada por la lluvia.

dasha: ay guey, ayúdenme con esto, grov pasame mi mochila y explícame eso de la tal kerr y tu también percy lo de la maestra dotts.

me paso la mochila saque mi peine y le pedí a percy que me peinara grover trato de ayudar pero estaba muy nervioso, mas de lo normal, así que le pedí que se sentara respirara y me contara de la tal kerr que dique la señora dotts nunca existió percy me explico lo de la maestra. termino de peinarme, me ayudaron a comprar una blusa pero tenia frió así que me puse mi suéter y grover me empresto un pantalón extra que tenia, quien sabe porque traía uno pero bueno que bueno que lo traía.

al final de la excursión vi a la tal kerr -una rubia alegre que dique era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.

Siempre me han pasado cosas raras a tal punto que mi normal no es el normal de los demás pero esta experiencia sobrepasó todas las demás, digo me atacaron y nadie me creía ni siquiera los que fueron a la excursión, bueno excepto Percy, hablando de el tampoco nos creían lo de la maestra dotts, era como si les hubieran borrado la memoria, lo juro si yo no existiera Percy se hubiera vuelto loco o se la hubiera creído que dotts no existió, bueno no, grover no lo hubiera podido engañar

Algo estaba pasando. Todo era muy raro, Percy tenía pesadillas yo tenía pesadillas y de casi lo mismo el ataque y sus causantes. Despertabamos entre sudores fríos y gritos ayando consuelo el uno del otro.

El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no ayudaba la situación en la que andábamos . Una noche, una tormenta rompió las ventanas de la habitación. Poco después, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson paso a unos kilómetros de la academia. estudiamosen en la clase de sociales el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año, fíjense tantos aviones que hasta ya ponen a unos adolecentes e estudiar. Percy estaba malhumorado e irritado la mayor parte del tiempo yo estaba un poco triste ( deprimida cañón imagínense) Mis notas bajaron de tolerable a pésimo/ muy deficiente y las de Percy de deinsuficiente a muy deficiente. Se peleaba más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo y con migo bueno ya se imaginarán ( si no se lo imaginan tengan en cuenta que estaba deprimida y mi mejor amigo/ hermano adoptivo es Percy o si quieren pregunten). Percy le respondió al prof inglés sin barreras, viejo ebrio creo que no sabía que significaba por que después y me reí como no lo habia hecho desde el incidente del Stand up Al final de cuentas Percy nomas se estaba defendiendo pero la escuela no lo vio así y le mandaron una carta a su madre y una la mía por reirme o eso creo, que ya no nos iban a aceptar en Yancy.

Percy: Mejor, Mejor.- Estaba diciendo Percy en vos alta sin darse cuenta.-

Dasha: ya percy todo va a estar bien.

Percy: es que ya estoy harto de esto solo quiero estar con mamá.

Dasha: yo también pero hacemos esto por ellas y lo sabes ahora siéntate y vamos a hablar

Y hablamos de su mamá, de la mía, de gabe y callo y cuanto los odiamos, de lo que hechariamos de menos de la escuela, La vista de los bosques desde la ventana del dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaríamos de menos a Grover, que habíasido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro y, cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin nosotros, estaríamos de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que podía hacerlo bien, compartimos anécdotas, las experiencias y otras cosas jugamos y me ayudó con el negocio.

Se acercaba la semana de exámenes y trataba de estudiar pero era difícil, Percy sólo estudio la clase del profe brunner, estaba comentando mucho lo que nos dijo en la excursión que ya me habia convencido. 

La tarde antes del examen final Percy estudiaba mientras yo organizaba el negocio, volteo hacía la ventana y ...  
PUM!!  
Percy frustrado lanza mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio

Dasha: ah! Percy

. No respondió Me agarró por sorpresa alcancé a ver como caminaba a zancadas por la habitación y recogía el libro de mitología.

Dasha: estas bien?-. Se estaba dirilgiendo hacía la puerta.-

Percy: eh, si, si solo boy a pedir ayuda...por primera vez .- andaba muy pensativo-.

Dasha: valla déjame acompañarte

Bajamos hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo. Andábamos cerca cuando escuché al profe y grover hablando y nos estuvimos a escuchar

— ... preocupado por Percy y Dasha, señor

Así que hablan de nosotros no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero hablaban de nosotros así que nos fuimos acercando de poco a poquito.

— ... solo este verano -decía Grover-. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola y posiblemente una arpía en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...

— Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas -respondió Brunner-. Necesitamos que ellos madure más.

— Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...

— Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy y dasha. Déjalos que disfruten de su ignorancia mientras puedan.

— Señor, él la vio... y ella..

— Fue producto de su imaginación -insistió Brunner-. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlos.

— Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. -Grover parecía emocionado-.Usted sabe lo que significaría.

— No has fallado, Grover -repuso Brunner con amabilidad-. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy y Dasha con vida hasta el próximo otoño...

El libro de mitología se le cayó de las manos a percy y resonó contra el suelo solo nos quedamos mirando un segundo y retrocedimos rápido y lo mas silenciosamente posible, percy recogió el libro, nos escabullimos dentro del salón una sombra mucho mas alta que el profesor salio del salón con algo que parecía un arco luego unos suaves galopes amortiguados iban como clop, clop, clop, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió. conteni la respiración por ese momento paresia ser eterno.En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.

— Nada -murmuró-. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.

— Los míos tampoco... -repuso Grover-. Pero habría jurado...— Vuelve al dormitorio -le dijo Brunner-. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.

— No me lo recuerde.

Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.Esperamos en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, percy salio primero de nuevo al pasillo y volvimos al dormitorio. 

Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche. sospechoso lo se.

— Eh -me dijo con cara de sueño-. ¿Estás listo para el examen? 

percy:...

— Tienes un aspecto horrible. -Puso ceño-. ¿Va todo bien?

me acoste y en cuanto me cobije me quede dormida, quien sabe de que siguieron hablando 

.La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, casi ago algo que no debia por la frustracion nos hablaron a percy y a mi y me procupe que hubiera descubierto lo de ayer . 

— Percy , dasha -dijo-, no os desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.

eso me hiso sentir mal adoraba el profesor y lo estaba desepcionando no lo he hecho lo suficientemente bien.

— Vale, señor -murmuro percy

.— Lo que quiero decir es que... -se meseaba estaba inseguro por algun motivo esto me daba esperanza 

prof brunner: Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

percy: Vale -le dijo percy ambos temblabamos me ancle a su mano como tratando de buscar un lugar seguro.

prof.brunner: No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no son normales, No pasa nada por...

percy / dasha: Gracias 

percy: Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.

dasha: no nesesitaba repertirlo lo sabemos muy bien.

— Percy, dasha ..

no alcance a escuchar lo ultimo ya nos habíamos ido.

termine de hacer mis maletas y El último día del trimestre lo hiso percy. todos los demas parloteaban sobre todo el dinero que tenían de manera ¨subliminal¨diciendo a donde iban como los niños fresas que son. nomas andaban de chismosos preguntando a donde iban todos cuando me preguntaban decía ¨ pues a mi casa a donde mas¨ obvio no les iba a decir todo lo demás no necesitan saberlo nunca los voy a volver a ver de todos modos, bueno excepto percy el si sabe vamos a hacer lo mismo.

cuando uno le pregunto a percy y el le dijo nomas respondio,¨Ah . Eso mola¨.Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si nada. temía despedirme de Grover, era un gran amigo luego descubri que hiba a ir en el mismo autobus que nosotros un Greyhound hacia Manhattan, así que allí íbamos, otravez camino de la ciudad. Grover no paró de buscar lo que estaba buscando todo el trajecto temia algo y percy y yo sabemos que es.

Percy— ¿Buscas Benévolas?.-Grover casi pega un brinco.

— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Le contamos que los habíamos escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.Le tembló un párpado.—

grover: ¿Qué oíste? 

dasha: no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano? ¿ que es la niebla?

grover:— Miren-Se estremeció-. Sólo estaba preocupado, Ya saben, por eso de que alucinacones profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas y mujeres con alas...

P/D: Grover...

grover— Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenían demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...

Percy— Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.

dasha: si paso literalmente casi morí

Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.

— Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.

se la dio a percy y ambos tratamos de lerla ya saben por la disléxica y la letra enserio quien hiso una targeta asi acaso querian que nadie le entienda o que ,pero al final conseguímos entender algo parecido a: Grover Underwood Guardián Colina Mestiza Long Island, Nueva York(800) 009-0009— 

percy::¿Qué es colina mes...?

grover: ¡No lo digas en voz alta! -musitó-. Es mi... dirección estival.

dasha: ah... okey... asi que eres rico

percy: si, suena como... a invitación a visitar tu mansión.-Asintió.—

grover: O por si me necesitan.

percy:¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? -le di un codazo-

dasha: muchas gracias Grov

Grover: Miren, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que protegerlos.

percy — Grover, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?

dasha: si grover de que?

me tape los oidos por el chiriaso pero tuve que agarrarme de algo casi me voy de trompa contra el piso de no haber sido por los chicos, luego me percate que estaba saliendo humo negro del motor y como hambre que es el conduchor empeso a maldecir apenas alcanzando a detener el camion, obvio no sabia que estaba asiendo ni como repararlo asi que nos bajamos. estabamos en medio de una autopista con desechos de coches y puestos de fruta en medio de la nada,

la fruta se veia deliciosa: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo casi no habia clientes

dasha: voy a comprar fresas orita vengo.

estaba toreando los autos algo facil en realidad, llegue aun puesto y compre mis fresas eran de delfini strawberry a lo lejos alcance a ver tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo calcetines como para un gigante como de una sudadera pero eran calcetines las de los extremos tejian y la de en medio sostenía el hilo, obvio estaban super viejas, entre los 80 y la muerte y estaban observando a percy pero al mismo tiempo a mi(?.

estaba pasando la carretera, esta vez casi no pasaron asi que corri, llegue y grover ya se habia subido, las ancianas tenian una tijera de plata y oro se veian super filosas ahora nos observaban.

cortaron el hilo, escuche el chasquido de las tijeras, enrollaron el hilo y los calcetines azul electricos.

finalmente cobro vida el motor del camion

.— ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra-. ¡Todo el mundo rriba!

Dasha: me siento mal, percy.- lamente susurando 

Percy: yo tambien.- me respondio de igual manera

Grover se veia igual que nosotros

Dasha: Grover.

Grover:¿Sí?

Percy: ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Grover: Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?

Dasha: las viejas?

Percy: ¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?

Dasha: son peores... verdad.- sus ojos lo decian 

Grover: Dime sólo lo que viste 

Percy: La de en medio sacó unas tijeras

Dasha: y cortó el hilo.

hiso un gesto con la mano como de proteccion .

Grover: ¿La han visto cortar el hilo?

Percy: Sí. ¿Por qué? 

Dasha: dinos que pasa... porfavor

me miro preocupado y culposo

Grover: Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo - empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar-. Noquiero que sea como la última vez.

A este punto me estaba iendo a mi subconsciente, osea me estaba quedando dormida 

... última vez?.. sexto. Nu..an de sexto... diablos ... habl...?...acomp ... casa. Promételo... superstición .. algo ... Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿...alguien va a morir? 

no podia distinguir quien hablaba asi finalmente me redi y me quede dormida

\----------------------------------------------------  
Que tal les pareció, a este punto aún nadie lee mi mi historia pero quien sea que lea esto si quieren pueden escribir preguntas a dasha o a mi la escritora, tambien si quieren vallan adivinando su padre divino si quieren escribirlo en los comentarios llevare un conteo, yo ya se quien es, pero quiero saber quienes creen quien es tambien voy a ver si puedo subir un dibujo por capitulo pero no se si pueday si queren sipearla con alguien (hombre o mujer) escribanlo lo tendre en consideracion, pero bueno muchas gracias por leer mi historia disfruten, denle estrellita y gracias de nuevo, adios

desperte estaba en un cuarto blanco y el profesor brunner me estaba bendano a su lado estaba percy y grover

Dasha: que ...pasa?... doo..nde stoy ?

-DASHA- grover y percy dijieron al mismo tiempo

prof.brunner: señorita lopez que bien que despierta.

dasha: donde estoy? 

prof.brunner: ahh no se preocupe seguimos en el museo, ahora digame como se termino herida

dasha: pues... venia del baño y alguien...me enpujo al callejon y.... me van a decir que estoy loca pero creo que era una...harpia o una furia 

sono un trueno a lo lejos, se le abrieron los ojos a grover y el profe, grover se estaba moviendo freneticamente de un lado para el otro, el profe se veia que quieria acuar tranquilo pero en el fondo siento que estaba como grover.

prof.brunner: señorita dasha digame que paso realmente.-tratando de poner una voz calmada.-

dasha: eso paso lo juro

prof. brunner: estas muy alterada para ver claramente te dejo con tus amigos para que te tranquilices tengo que terminar una escurcion.

dasha: profesor es la verdad

prof. brunner: ya señorita tranquilícese

dasha: bueno..profesor.. podria grabar el resto de la escurcion... esque no quiero perdermela.

prof.brunner: porsupuesto señorita

se fue y nos dejo a los chicos y a mi solos instantaneamente percy me reviso

percy: estas bien no te duele nada mas comofuequepasoestogroverdijoquesolofuistealbaño, estas bien?

dasha: tranquilisate percy estoy bien como te fue a ti con la señora Dotts

grover: la señora kerr as de decir

dasha: quien?

voltie para abajo y me percate de mi estado, tenia rasguños en las maños y ropa, mi cabello estaba todo despeinado con basura, tenia sangre en mi ropa alguna estaba seca otra seguía fresca y estaba mojada por la lluvia.

dasha: ay guey, ayúdenme con esto, grov pasame mi mochila y explícame eso de la tal kerr y tu también percy lo de la maestra dotts.

me paso la mochila saque mi peine y le pedí a percy que me peinara grover trato de ayudar pero estaba muy nervioso, mas de lo normal, así que le pedí que se sentara respirara y me contara de la tal kerr que dique la señora dotts nunca existió percy me explico lo de la maestra. termino de peinarme, me ayudaron a comprar una blusa pero tenia frió así que me puse mi suéter y grover me empresto un pantalón extra que tenia, quien sabe porque traía uno pero bueno que bueno que lo traía.

al final de la excursión vi a la tal kerr -una rubia alegre que dique era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.

Siempre me han pasado cosas raras a tal punto que mi normal no es el normal de los demás pero esta experiencia sobrepasó todas las demás, digo me atacaron y nadie me creía ni siquiera los que fueron a la excursión, bueno excepto Percy, hablando de el tampoco nos creían lo de la maestra dotts, era como si les hubieran borrado la memoria, lo juro si yo no existiera Percy se hubiera vuelto loco o se la hubiera creído que dotts no existió, bueno no, grover no lo hubiera podido engañar

Algo estaba pasando. Todo era muy raro, Percy tenía pesadillas yo tenía pesadillas y de casi lo mismo el ataque y sus causantes. Despertabamos entre sudores fríos y gritos ayando consuelo el uno del otro.

El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no ayudaba la situación en la que andábamos . Una noche, una tormenta rompió las ventanas de la habitación. Poco después, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson paso a unos kilómetros de la academia. estudiamosen en la clase de sociales el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año, fíjense tantos aviones que hasta ya ponen a unos adolecentes e estudiar. Percy estaba malhumorado e irritado la mayor parte del tiempo yo estaba un poco triste ( deprimida cañón imagínense) Mis notas bajaron de tolerable a pésimo/ muy deficiente y las de Percy de deinsuficiente a muy deficiente. Se peleaba más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo y con migo bueno ya se imaginarán ( si no se lo imaginan tengan en cuenta que estaba deprimida y mi mejor amigo/ hermano adoptivo es Percy o si quieren pregunten). Percy le respondió al prof inglés sin barreras, viejo ebrio creo que no sabía que significaba por que después y me reí como no lo habia hecho desde el incidente del Stand up Al final de cuentas Percy nomas se estaba defendiendo pero la escuela no lo vio así y le mandaron una carta a su madre y una la mía por reirme o eso creo, que ya no nos iban a aceptar en Yancy.

Percy: Mejor, Mejor.- Estaba diciendo Percy en vos alta sin darse cuenta.-

Dasha: ya percy todo va a estar bien.

Percy: es que ya estoy harto de esto solo quiero estar con mamá.

Dasha: yo también pero hacemos esto por ellas y lo sabes ahora siéntate y vamos a hablar

Y hablamos de su mamá, de la mía, de gabe y callo y cuanto los odiamos, de lo que hechariamos de menos de la escuela, La vista de los bosques desde la ventana del dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaríamos de menos a Grover, que habíasido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro y, cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin nosotros, estaríamos de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que podía hacerlo bien, compartimos anécdotas, las experiencias y otras cosas jugamos y me ayudó con el negocio.

Se acercaba la semana de exámenes y trataba de estudiar pero era difícil, Percy sólo estudio la clase del profe brunner, estaba comentando mucho lo que nos dijo en la excursión que ya me habia convencido. 

La tarde antes del examen final Percy estudiaba mientras yo organizaba el negocio, volteo hacía la ventana y ...  
PUM!!  
Percy frustrado lanza mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio

Dasha: ah! Percy

. No respondió Me agarró por sorpresa alcancé a ver como caminaba a zancadas por la habitación y recogía el libro de mitología.

Dasha: estas bien?-. Se estaba dirilgiendo hacía la puerta.-

Percy: eh, si, si solo boy a pedir ayuda...por primera vez .- andaba muy pensativo-.

Dasha: valla déjame acompañarte

Bajamos hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo. Andábamos cerca cuando escuché al profe y grover hablando y nos estuvimos a escuchar

— ... preocupado por Percy y Dasha, señor

Así que hablan de nosotros no esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero hablaban de nosotros así que nos fuimos acercando de poco a poquito.

— ... solo este verano -decía Grover-. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola y posiblemente una arpía en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también...

— Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas -respondió Brunner-. Necesitamos que ellos madure más.

— Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano...

— Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy y dasha. Déjalos que disfruten de su ignorancia mientras puedan.

— Señor, él la vio... y ella..

— Fue producto de su imaginación -insistió Brunner-. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlos.

— Señor, yo... no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. -Grover parecía emocionado-.Usted sabe lo que significaría.

— No has fallado, Grover -repuso Brunner con amabilidad-. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy y Dasha con vida hasta el próximo otoño...

El libro de mitología se le cayó de las manos a percy y resonó contra el suelo solo nos quedamos mirando un segundo y retrocedimos rápido y lo mas silenciosamente posible, percy recogió el libro, nos escabullimos dentro del salón una sombra mucho mas alta que el profesor salio del salón con algo que parecía un arco luego unos suaves galopes amortiguados iban como clop, clop, clop, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió. conteni la respiración por ese momento paresia ser eterno.En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.

— Nada -murmuró-. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.

— Los míos tampoco... -repuso Grover-. Pero habría jurado...— Vuelve al dormitorio -le dijo Brunner-. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.

— No me lo recuerde.

Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.Esperamos en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, percy salio primero de nuevo al pasillo y volvimos al dormitorio. 

Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche. sospechoso lo se.

— Eh -me dijo con cara de sueño-. ¿Estás listo para el examen? 

percy:...

— Tienes un aspecto horrible. -Puso ceño-. ¿Va todo bien?

me acoste y en cuanto me cobije me quede dormida, quien sabe de que siguieron hablando 

.La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, casi ago algo que no debia por la frustracion nos hablaron a percy y a mi y me procupe que hubiera descubierto lo de ayer . 

— Percy , dasha -dijo-, no os desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es... lo mejor.

eso me hiso sentir mal adoraba el profesor y lo estaba desepcionando no lo he hecho lo suficientemente bien.

— Vale, señor -murmuro percy

.— Lo que quiero decir es que... -se meseaba estaba inseguro por algun motivo esto me daba esperanza 

prof brunner: Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

percy: Vale -le dijo percy ambos temblabamos me ancle a su mano como tratando de buscar un lugar seguro.

prof.brunner: No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que... no son normales, No pasa nada por...

percy / dasha: Gracias 

percy: Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.

dasha: no nesesitaba repertirlo lo sabemos muy bien.

— Percy, dasha ..

no alcance a escuchar lo ultimo ya nos habíamos ido.

termine de hacer mis maletas y El último día del trimestre lo hiso percy. todos los demas parloteaban sobre todo el dinero que tenían de manera ¨subliminal¨diciendo a donde iban como los niños fresas que son. nomas andaban de chismosos preguntando a donde iban todos cuando me preguntaban decía ¨ pues a mi casa a donde mas¨ obvio no les iba a decir todo lo demás no necesitan saberlo nunca los voy a volver a ver de todos modos, bueno excepto percy el si sabe vamos a hacer lo mismo.

cuando uno le pregunto a percy y el le dijo nomas respondio,¨Ah . Eso mola¨.Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si nada. temía despedirme de Grover, era un gran amigo luego descubri que hiba a ir en el mismo autobus que nosotros un Greyhound hacia Manhattan, así que allí íbamos, otravez camino de la ciudad. Grover no paró de buscar lo que estaba buscando todo el trajecto temia algo y percy y yo sabemos que es.

Percy— ¿Buscas Benévolas?.-Grover casi pega un brinco.

— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Le contamos que los habíamos escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.Le tembló un párpado.—

grover: ¿Qué oíste? 

dasha: no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano? ¿ que es la niebla?

grover:— Miren-Se estremeció-. Sólo estaba preocupado, Ya saben, por eso de que alucinacones profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas y mujeres con alas...

P/D: Grover...

grover— Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenían demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y...

Percy— Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.

dasha: si paso literalmente casi morí

Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.

— Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.

se la dio a percy y ambos tratamos de lerla ya saben por la disléxica y la letra enserio quien hiso una targeta asi acaso querian que nadie le entienda o que ,pero al final conseguímos entender algo parecido a: Grover Underwood Guardián Colina Mestiza Long Island, Nueva York(800) 009-0009— 

percy::¿Qué es colina mes...?

grover: ¡No lo digas en voz alta! -musitó-. Es mi... dirección estival.

dasha: ah... okey... asi que eres rico

percy: si, suena como... a invitación a visitar tu mansión.-Asintió.—

grover: O por si me necesitan.

percy:¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? -le di un codazo-

dasha: muchas gracias Grov

Grover: Miren, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que protegerlos.

percy — Grover, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?

dasha: si grover de que?

me tape los oidos por el chiriaso pero tuve que agarrarme de algo casi me voy de trompa contra el piso de no haber sido por los chicos, luego me percate que estaba saliendo humo negro del motor y como hambre que es el conduchor empeso a maldecir apenas alcanzando a detener el camion, obvio no sabia que estaba asiendo ni como repararlo asi que nos bajamos. estabamos en medio de una autopista con desechos de coches y puestos de fruta en medio de la nada,

la fruta se veia deliciosa: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo casi no habia clientes

dasha: voy a comprar fresas orita vengo.

estaba toreando los autos algo facil en realidad, llegue aun puesto y compre mis fresas eran de delfini strawberry a lo lejos alcance a ver tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo calcetines como para un gigante como de una sudadera pero eran calcetines las de los extremos tejian y la de en medio sostenía el hilo, obvio estaban super viejas, entre los 80 y la muerte y estaban observando a percy pero al mismo tiempo a mi(?.

estaba pasando la carretera, esta vez casi no pasaron asi que corri, llegue y grover ya se habia subido, las ancianas tenian una tijera de plata y oro se veian super filosas ahora nos observaban.

cortaron el hilo, escuche el chasquido de las tijeras, enrollaron el hilo y los calcetines azul electricos.

finalmente cobro vida el motor del camion

.— ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra-. ¡Todo el mundo rriba!

Dasha: me siento mal, percy.- lamente susurando 

Percy: yo tambien.- me respondio de igual manera

Grover se veia igual que nosotros

Dasha: Grover.

Grover:¿Sí?

Percy: ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Grover: Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?

Dasha: las viejas?

Percy: ¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?

Dasha: son peores... verdad.- sus ojos lo decian 

Grover: Dime sólo lo que viste 

Percy: La de en medio sacó unas tijeras

Dasha: y cortó el hilo.

hiso un gesto con la mano como de proteccion .

Grover: ¿La han visto cortar el hilo?

Percy: Sí. ¿Por qué? 

Dasha: dinos que pasa... porfavor

me miro preocupado y culposo

Grover: Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo - empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar-. Noquiero que sea como la última vez.

A este punto me estaba iendo a mi subconsciente, osea me estaba quedando dormida 

... última vez?.. sexto. Nu..an de sexto... diablos ... habl...?...acomp ... casa. Promételo... superstición .. algo ... Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó... ¿...alguien va a morir? 

no podia distinguir quien hablaba asi finalmente me redi y me quede dormida

\----------------------------------------------------  
Que tal les pareció, a este punto aún nadie lee mi mi historia pero quien sea que lea esto si quieren pueden escribir preguntas a dasha o a mi la escritora, tambien si quieren vallan adivinando su padre divino si quieren escribirlo en los comentarios llevare un conteo, yo ya se quien es, pero quiero saber quienes creen quien es tambien y si queren sipearla con alguien (hombre o mujer) escribanlo lo tendre en consideracion, pero bueno muchas gracias por leer mi historia disfruten, gracias de nuevo, adios


	3. que pasa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> empiesa la historia

me despertaron al final ya llegando a la central de autobuses.

bajamos, tomamos nuestras cosas, Grover tuvo que ir al baño y nos dijo algo pero todavia estaba adormilada así que no le entendí, bueno fue al baño y Percy me tomo la mano y me arrastro a un taxi.

*adentro del taxi*

¨EsperA! no vamos a esperar a grover¨- exprese de manera confundida y alertada

¨Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera, ... que dijiste?¨- se hiso el que no escucho lo que dije-

¨ que si vamos a esperar a grover?¨- respondi un poco fastidiada-

¨... fue al baño¨-dijo como si fuera obvio y que no sabia lo que habia preguntado como si al preguntarle no entendiera la pregunta-

¨si pero no lo vamo¨-sorprendida¨- lo vamos a dejar plantado verdad...PoRqUe?¨- me di cuenta de sus intensiones y estaba molesta y se lo hise saber-

¨mmmmmmmmm.... me estaba poniendo nervioso OKEY, murmurando cosas cada que nos veia dejarlo fue lo unico que se me ocurrio.¨-solto la sopa subiendo y bajando la voz en ciertas partes estaba avergonzado de lo que habia hecho por lomenos -

¨ SI PERO MASNAMNMASNDJA NMGH¨ - ni dije nada solo exprese mi frustracion en ruidos- ¨ya nimodo la proxima ves que lo veas te vas a disculpar, bien.¨- ya me rendi nimodo ya paso pero aun si estaba molesta-

¨ bien ¨- dijo como feliz de que este conflicto terminara y dejara de presionar y creanme cuando me meto algo ya nadie me lo saca de la cabeza-

¨ bueno haste pa ca que tengo frio¨ - jugetie y aparte tenia frio asi que se sento junto a mi pues anteriormente estaba hasta la otra esquina del taxi y hablamos todo el camino (creo que mayormente fui yo), creo que enfadamos un poquito al conductor

\--

una cosa sobre mi mami antes de conoserla.

Se llama María Sanjuana López Carlin, la persona mas valiente y buena de mi mundo. pero como todos los buenos, tuvo una vida triste. Nació en Mexico, es la octava de diez hermanos, su mamá murió abrazándola, tenia 7 años poco después su papa se volvió a casar y los ¨abandono¨ y sus hermanas mayores los cuidaron, para mi lo peor fue que su madrastra se quedo con todo lo de mi tita, lamentable mente no pudo terminar sus estudios pero ha salido adelante trabajando, vino a estados unidos para conseguir una vida mejor y ayudar a sus hermanos que están en México, fue a vivir con una de sus hermanas pero se tuvo que salir de ahi, de ahi fue ella sola, se preocupo , vivio en la calle pero sobrevivio luego tuvo que buscar lugares donde vivir y donde trabajar fue dificil y asi vivio mucho tiempo, como por aquel tiempo conoció a mi papá y la ayudo un poco, se cosas sobre mi papá pero eso es para otro dia, me crio un tiempo sola solita, pero mi tia lupe despues la ayudo y esta ayudando muchisimo, conoci a callo su esposo nos odiamos desde que nos conocimos, es un hevon, bueno para nada, aprovechado y lo odio siempre huele a gordo igual o peor que gabe, segun yo creo que es adoptado por que su mama es la persona mas adorable que conosco, cuando empezamos a vivir con mi tía, percy (mi unico amigo aparte de mis primos)me apoyo muchisimo y realmente lo aprecio mucho aunque a el ya o conocia de antes, nunca ha sido facil la vida de mi mama y aveses siento que yo se la hago mas pesada.

llegando al edificio en el camino del departamento de cada uno charlamos, dimos palabras de apoyo nos despedimos con un abrazo y cada quien para su casa, vivimos en pisos distintos, al llegar a el departamento no había nadie, mi mama y tia trabajando mis primos supongo que aun en la escuela o donde quiera que estén y callo de seguro con gabe jugando su estúpido juego del diablo apostando el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo se gana mi mama y mi tia, bueno no estaba nadie así que prosedi a irme a mi cuarto y dormir 

\------

¨mija,.... mija ..calabazita, ya llegue¨- escuche su voz suave pero rasposa el sonido mas bonto para mi

¨ mmmmmm.. MAMI!! ¨- salte a abrazarla y me sostuve de ella- ¨te extrañe!! ¨- estaba llorando-

\- ¨calabazita tranquila aqui estoy no llores asi como te voy a poder abrazar como cuando eras niña ¨- estaba shusheandome con su hermosa voz me abrazo bien fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejlla

-¨es*jup* que *hiphip* te *snifsnif* estraNE tanto *hip* maAaaAmiiiiii¨- se me rompia la voz y mis ojos estaban borrosos de mis lagrimas llore pero con un sentimiento, si me hubieran visto uy no.

-¨aber mija respira primero, tranquilizante ok¨- tenia su voz tranquila pero como melancolica y triste por que yo estaba triste lo cual me hacia sentirme mas riste

-* snif snif * ¨okey mami perdon¨- trate de tranquilizarme pero aun estaba agitada y mi vozz se cortaba ya saben cuomo cuando lloras y quieres respirar pero no te sale bien asi mero

-¨ya?¨- me pregunto para asegurases de que empesara a apapacharme 

-¨ya¨- afirme ahora si lista para hablar

-¨a bueno, pero mirate ya estas bien grande y que hermosa se puso mi niña¨

-¨haaay mami pues por que tume vez con ojos de amor, pero lose lose¨- dije bromeando 

es bueno estar de vuelta en casa mi mama se sentó a mi lado yo seguia acostada pero me acomode para apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas, estaba super helada no me gusta eso trabaja en una empresa fantasma empacando y cortando carnes ahi hase mucho frio y siempre esta cobijada ojala pudiera trabajar en un mejor lugar, bueno no siempre trabaja ahi pues es por temporadas pero el el que mas tiempo dura del año no es la mejor paga pero es algo ero aun asi quisiera haser mas por ella

-¨perdon por lo de la escuela trate de mejorar pero ya sabes como es... se que nesesito buenas calificaciones pero es dificil, ama enserio trate, perdon¨- mire a otro lado se que mate el ambiente pero tuve que decirlo, tengo miedo de desepsionarla

-¨ yo se mija que.. es dificil yo lo vivi en carne propia, si las calificaciones son importantes y hemos hablado de eso pero lo que yo quiero es que seas feliz y tengas un bien futuro y tu lo sabes¨- me miro con esos ojasos que tiene me transmiten confanza y amor hablo calmada pero fuerte , se que me va a amar siempre pero aun asi 

-¨...-voltie a verla a los ojos- te quiero muchisisisisisimo mami no se que haria sin ti¨-hable un poco rapido al decir esto

-¨ni yo mija bueno que hay de la escuela...¨- pregunto curiosa pero al mismo tiempo jugetona y yo estaba mas que feliz de responder de igual manera

y ahi empezo la preguntadera hablamos muchisimo que en el transcurso fuimos a la cocina comimos mencione muchas cosas que no pude en las cartas por ya saben... la dislexia, como algunas peleas que tuve se enojo un poco pero ella sabe que no soy una chica violenta y ago peleas nomas por nomas pero eso si si estoy en una pelea hay unas cosas que me ha dicho como:¨si te pegan tu pegales mas fuerte¨ o ¨ mija nunca inicies una pelea pero si te buscan dejalas que ellas empiesen si no te vas a meter en problemas créeme yo se como es¨ o ¨ vete por los puntos debiles¨ o ¨ una pelea es tuya y solamente tuya no involucres a otras personas¨ entre otras, pero como que esta ultima aveses la olvido y pasan cosas, ya saben como es. si se que diran que ¨por que tu madre te dice esto eso es muy mal no deveria aconsejarte eso¨ a lo que yo respondo ¨vallanse a la chingada ustedes no opinen si no saben¨ y si se que es muy agresivo y ase que esten en lo correcto pero si les digo de buena manera no me dejan de chingar, como que hay que maltratarlos para que dejen de preguntar, bueno no a todos unos si son respetuosos y saben como es, regresando le conte sobre Grover a lo que respondio :¨uuuuuy no me contaste de el en las cartas que hay con el¨ lo dijo pero habia algo en sus ojos que simplemente pudeo describir como mentira y no se porque pero lo deje pasar, a lo que yo respondi apenada: ¨amaaaaaa es solo un amigo como percy¨ y muy subliminalmente respondio ¨si ya veremos¨ y prosegui a hablar de experiencias y cosas asi, tambien lo de nancy y como era y cosas asi no hay mas que decir que con solo hablar de ella ya le caia mal a mi mama, tambien sobre otros niños importantes y ricos es decir los fresas de la escuela y como freaban si fuera comediante haria un show completo sobre ellos creo que ya lo han hecho miren a teo gonzales se los recomiendo, tambien de percy en cualquiera conversacion nunca falta percy, tambien de latin, aun no le he mencionado de la excursion 

luego llego callo

-¨vieja ya llegue¨- vosifero entrando por la puerta

-¨lupe todavia no llega, no le dijas vieja a mi hermana, ¨- mi mama le dijo a callo secamente

-¨no te metas en donde no te llaman sanjuana, ah ya veo que llego la mocosa, tu amigo ya se fue de seguro lo mas rapido para no despedirse de ti¨- estaba hablando con mi mama y me volteo a verme y molestarme lo odio

-¨hey mequetrefe con mi hija no te metas, que acaso eres tan cobarde para meterte con una pequeña niña ¨-turn that for what ooooooo por eso amo a mi mama

-¨a mi no me hable asi sanjuana que solo te salvas por que lupelola, si fuera por mi ya te hubiera llevado a la migra y lo sabes ¨

-¨haste que lo hases por mi hermana tu solo nos tienes aqui por el apoyo economico que te damos sin nosotros lupe no estaria aqui acaso se te esta olvidando eso ¨- la mera verdad nadamas ni nada menos, si pudieras escuchar su voz les daria escalosfrios

-¨como sea vas a hacer de comer o que conoces el acuerdo¨- sonrio al decir eso una risa/sonrisa tan malvada hacia mi mama que quisiera golpearlo y se fue

-¨solamente te acuerdas del trato cuando te conviene no pendejo¨- separo le grito bien feo y empezo a hacer de comer

callo de seguro se fue a su habitacion o a otro lado a olgacianar

mientras mi mama cocinaba para ya la cena, fijense que rapido paso el tiempo, llego mi tia lupe y mis primos, víctor el major y el mas chido, ivan el que menos quiero se parese un poco a callo pero aun asi es buena persona y lo quiero y finalmente juan pablo o jp para acortar el mas pequeño le gano con tres años es tan adorable hable con ellos conversamos ellos de sus cosas y yo trataba de escuchar pero la neta aveses me iba y ellos conmigo pues era igual y no nos culpamos asi somos, muy bonito hasta que llego callo de nuevo y cenamos todos juntos.

\---

ya ala hora de dormir, dormimos en un cuarto en una cama que realmente son dos juntas hablamos un poco hasta que finalmente me dormi tuve una pesadilla

estaba percy y grover en ella siendo perseguidos por una masa oscura luego la escena cambia a un arbol y en esta parte tengo forma fisica, el arbol me habla hay halgo de el... algo especial trato de tocarlo pero al acercar mi mano en vez de tocar el arbol estoy agarando a un chico de ojos azules y una gran cicatriz y habla pero no se le mueve la boca.

¨unete, Unete, UNETE A MI Y NO SUFRIRAS MAS TE DARE TODO LO QUE TE MERECES¨

pero no podia habia algo de esa voz tan familiar no es correcta asi que corri de el trompece con algo y empeze a caer...

hondo profundo frio... tengo miedo porfavor saquenme de aqui, no quiero estar sola de nuevo...

\-----

y desperté aun era de mañana, me levante yo primero aveses me levanto super tarde y otras veses super temprano ya saben que dia es hoy aproveche que mi mama estaba dormida para hacer algunas cosas. 

entrando a la cocina tenia un riquisimo olor

-¨mmmmmmm tia que esta preparando huele bien rico¨-le dije feliz ya se me salia la baba del puro olor

-¨pues si lo estoy haciendo yo que mas esperabas ¨- me respondio burlona y jugetona 

ella es mi tia lupe, mi tia favorita y mi segunda madre, la segunda hermana que igualmente a tenido la vida dificil tiene un tipo de enfermedad la hace sentirse debil y aveses se desmaya repentinamente, nesesita mucho cuidado medico y eso cuesta mucho dinero tambien tiene que ir a terapias especiales...podria morir en cualquier momento si no la atiender correctamente pero con todo eso no hay dia que no la veas sonriendo.

-¨mmmmm pero que rico huele que acaso contrataste a un chef para hacer de admorsar o que¨- se estaba burlando mi mama mientras entraba aun adormilada era asi

-¨payasa, tan temprano y ya andas por lo menos admuersa primero*voltea a verme*mija ve a levantar a tus primos pa que vengan y a callo tambien, andae ve¨-y pues mi tia me hablo como diario me habla te juro que tiene halgo en su voz que no se me hase sentir raro

fui al cuarto de mis primos que como diario dejan su puerta con seguro aunque no se porque enserio no es como si les fuera a robar algo (o si... na pa que) asi que saque mi arma especial una cosa con muchas cosas, confuso lo se pero les explico, en una de las escuelas que iba habia un taller mecanico que te juro era lo mas genial del mundo te podria describir cada cosa y aria un libro, y en este taller como que no les importaban las heramientas lo cuan es horrible enserio si vieran coo estaban hay no, y bueno yo empese a tomar heramientas y unirlas como esas alicatas multicosas que venden pero esta la hise yo on mis manos y crean me fue una de las mejores le caben muchas cosas y si yo quiero les puedo poner mas y a aparte esta liviano, bueno yo se eso saco un tipo de pincitas que yo hise especialmente para este motivo y empieso a usarlo en el seguro moviendo los haste que finalmente oiy el *clic* y abri la puerta un nuevo tiempo recort minuto y medio ya voy mejorando.

entre a su avitacion y como supuse todos estaban super dormidates y bien torcidos y com buena prima que soy los levante de la forma mas comun y tranquila del mundo...

les tire agua y heche de la cama

¨YA LEVANTESE ES HORA DE ADMORSAR¨-les tire agua ensima les grite en la horeja y tumbe de la cara 

el primero en levantarse fue ivan si vieran lo enojado que estaba nomas me miro bien feo yo me seguia riendo de ellos y luego empezaron a corretearme 

¨no uyas cobarde/ eh, eh ahi quedate que de esta no te salvas/ vas a ver, vas a ver te voy a acusar con mi mama¨- todos me gritaron al mismo tiempo enojados pero a diferentes niveles como se pueden dar cuenta asi que corri a el lugar mas seguro mi mama.

-¨AMA, AMA AYUDA!¨-si es muy niñesco pero ovamos no me digan que ustedes han hecho esto

-¨ey ninos ya parenle, sientanse y coman¨-dios te bendiga tia lupe gracias muchas gracias y lo dijo bien tranquila esto pasa casi diario

¨pero amaAAAA /PORQUE/AAWWwwwww¨-estaban molestos, muajajajaja 

-¨ya sientense y jp ve a levantar a callo¨-mi tia solo les dijo esto y se sentaron enserio creo que tiene poderes o algo asi, y pablo fue

llego admorsamos y todo bien o eso creia

\-----

paso tan rapido en un segundo mi tia que se veia tan bien y estaba mejorando en los ultimos meses cayo, en ese momento como un rayo que cruzo por nosotros nos paralizo mi mama tardo medio segundo en reaccionar y hablar al 911 mis primos y yo la recogimos pero victor e ivan la llevaron a su cama JP y yo fuimos por algunas cosas callo por muy como sea se preocupa por ella fue a buscar algo luego corrio de la casa supongo que fue a esperar la ambulncia

\---

fui por las mochilas, veran sabemeos que esto puede pasar y estamos preparados hemos hecho mochilass con ropa dinero y cosas que ocupariamos tome todas las que pude aparte de dinero que gane de mi pequeño negocio en la escuela- luego les cuento- se que el hospital cueta mucho aria lo que sea por mi tia lo he hecho antes y lo voy a hacer ahora y siempre.

la ambulancia llego callo se fue con ellos mis primos y yo nos fuimos con mi mama en el auto todo el camino estuvimos callados

-

esperamos en la sala no hemos tenido noticias tengo miedo

-

esta estable y conciente, no le estaba llegando sangre a la cabeza

-

tuvimos permiso de verla

-

primero entro callo y mis primos luego nosotras

-¨se encuenta bien tia¨- bajaba mi volumen de voz tenia miedo de molestara o le pasara algo

-¨no pongas esa cara mija estoy viva todo esta bien¨- me miraba bien suave

-¨me asustaste bien mucho lupe*se aserco y la abrazo*que bueno que estes bien¨- estaba proyectando todas sus emociones por su voz

en un segundo mi tia me volteo a ver y tuvo una expresion de miedo mi mama sigio su vista y pronto puso la misma expresion.

en el transcurso para aca no se con que pero mi blusa se ropio de una manga me habia puesto el sueter para taparme pero me lo quite hace ratito para entrar agusto y a plena vista quedaba la herrida, aparente mente no se han enterado (ups)

-¨mija que te paso,¿CUANDOPASOESO?¨- se veia muy preocupada mi mamá me senti mal 

-¨puess...*me agare el cuello estaba muy nerviosa*ama, tia... TIA¨-mi tia estaba hiperventilando la maquinita de pulso se subio del 1 al 100 me dio miedo mi mama y yo reaccionamos al mismo tiempo

-¨DOCTOR UN DOCTOR RAPIDO!!!/ AYUDA!!¨- GRITAMOS FUERTISIMO

entraron un chimgo de doctores llegaron corriendo mis primos y callo no me queria salir del cuarto si esta es la ultima vez que la voy a ver quiero decirle adios por lo menos

-¨ tia TIA perdon PORFAVOR PERDONEME NO SE VALLA¨

-¨*voltea con mi mama* es hora ... sanjuana... tiene que ir *voltea con callo* PoRfAVor dejala *voltea a verme*perdoname solesito ¨- estaba batallando para respirar los doctores me tapaban mas y mas la vista y estaba empesando a lagrimiar

finalmente me pudieron sacar y deje de luchar

-¨agara tu mochila dasha nos tenemos que ir ya¨- me hablo con una severidad con la que no me habia hablado antes

-¨que a donde y mi tia ¨- que esta pasando 

-¨agarra . tu . mochila y punto¨- por que me esta hablando asi tiene que ser algo grave

-¨bien¨- en un suspiro obedecy

le di mi dinero a callo no se que pasa pero ellos lo van a nesesitar mas que yo, me dio una mirada de lastima puede que lo odie pero el aun es humano, pude despedirme de mis primos siento que no los voy a volver a ver en mucho tiempo y fui con mi mamá.

cruzamos la puerta y desde este momento sin que nadie me lo dijiera supe que nada nunca sera igual lo unico que puedo hacer es apretar la mano de mi mami y esperar lo mejor

\----------------------------------------------------

HOLA como estan espero que bien aqui con otro capitulo hasta el momento casi nadie esta leyendo esto aunque pongo mucho empeño que les parese, si quieren preguntarme algo adelente

tengo instragram busqueme como candi12cometa


	4. la gota que derramo el vaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el viaje

Aun era de día o bueno eso creo pues aun hay sol serian como las 5 de la tarde o por hay pasamos mucho tiempo en el hospital y aun mas tratando de conseguir un transporte para ir a donde sea que mi mama y yo íbamos, pero aunque aun era de día sentía miradas y el peligro y yo se que mi mama también pues estaba mirando frenéticamente a todas direcciones.

estabamos ya en la carretera, no habiamos tomado ni un respiro- aunque creo que mi mama no esta cansada, o eso creo.

hace señales de esas para que los autos te agan caso y se paren, las an visto en las peliculas, o eso supongo, y de milagro se para uno

-¨hacia donde se dirige¨-pregunta mi mama escondiendome detras de ella

-¨A Long Island *dijo sin verla, volteo a verme, no me agrada este tipo* oh dioses, hoy si es mi dia de suerte *rie malignamente* justo lo que estabamos buscando¨-sale del auto y comienza a cambiar no se que tipo de monstro era pero baia que eso no me lo esperaba

no se como pero mi mama saco algo de su bolso se lo lanzo, me tomo y nos metimos al auto que el monstro aunque fuera monstro estaba bien menso dejo las llaves y el auto encendido y con las puertas abiertas, entramos y apenas me dio tiempo de ver por la parte de atras del auto, el monstro se habia descompuesto y nos estaba biendo con una sonrisa que en el momento me causo escalofrios y lo perdi de vista despued de unos segundos, mi mama habia pisado el acelerador hasta el fondo.

hibamos rapido pero de repente empezo a desaselerar un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder hablar un poco conmigo

-¨como obtuviste el dinero, Dasha Marisol Yaocihuatl López ?.!¨- respondio en un tono un poco enojada, bueno muy enojada pero ya saben como es

oh rayos dijo mi nombre completo, me puse nerviosa y trate de responder serena

-¨mmMMmm.. pues veras jejej es una historia muy graciosa¨

-¨al. punto. Yaocihuatl ¨

-¨*huff*bien eh estado vendiendo cosas dentro de la escuela¨-medio murmure

-¨ Ya hemos hablando de esto, aver que tipo de cosas¨-se le estaba bajando un poco el enojo

-¨umm refrescos, dulces, cosas que ago, etc¨- subi un poco la voz pero no le alcance a decir todo , perdon mami

nos quedamos en silencio un momento que parecio una eternidad, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo paso estabra abrasando las mochilas. no sabia que decir no queria que las cosas se quedaran asi de mal iba a hablar pero mi mama me gano.

-¨mija, no te he dicho toda la verdad de tu padre el-¨-habala tranquila pero sin despegar la vista del camino y sin reducir la velocidad

-¨ama yo te amo muchisimo se que no hablas mucho de papa pero tienes tus razones no ha estado nunca y no lo nesesitamos ahora lo que sea que esta pasando lo enfrontaremos juntas¨- estaba triste no quiero hablar de el

-¨tienes razon, pero mira sin importar lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo siempre estare para ti, vienen momentos oscuros para ti pero con todo y eso quiero que sepas que yo siempre sere tu hogar... *pausa* vamos a un lugar. un campamento ahi estaras segura se supone que no deberias saber esto pero ya es demaciado tarde para cubrirlo... mija eres una mestiza. los monstros si existen, se lo que te paso en el hombro no trates de ocultarlo me lo dijo tu profesor, me angustia mucho y estoy muy preocupada por ti, pero no puedo protegerte para siempre, te quiero mucho mi ¨-trato de trasmitirme confianza pero se que tiene much miedo y yo tambien.

solo pude escucharla no sabia que decir, que hacer, como actuar tenia tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, queria llorar, gritarle, uir, no sabia nada pero sabia demaciado a la vez.

-¨tengo tantas preguntas¨

-¨guardatelas por ahora aya te las responderan todas¨

hiba a hablar pero mi mama vio algo por el retrovisor que hiso que presionara a un mas el acelerador.

voltie. cientos de monstros de muchos tipos vi medio lobas, mujeres como serpientes, gorgoreas creo que se llaman y muchas otros no sabia cuantos eran pero se acercaban y muchos y se acercaban cada vez más rapido.

lanzaban cosas, armas, golpeaban el auto cada vez mas fuerte de un momento a otro se habia ponchado una llanta que nos mando volando hacia enfrente pero el auto seguia andando, nos fuimos a una calle estrecha estaba oscureciendo cadavez mas rapido ya no podia ver los monstros pero alcanzaba a oir sus gritos de lucha y sed de sangre. mi cerebro empezo a recordar todas las cosas raras que me avian pasado aun con la situacion mi cerebro estaba conectando las piezas, miraba a mi mama que murmuraba palabras que no entendia pero sabia que eran importantes.

estallo la otra llanta mi mama giro bruscamente en volante y volamos un poco para adelante, hasta eso el auto no dio muchas vueltas pero si ganamos un gran paso del camino gracias a eso.

estaba aturdida teniamos que salir del auto rapido o iba a explotar pues se estaba quemano empezaba a sentir el calor, alcanzamos a salir, estaba tan impactada que no habia soltado las cosas en ningun momento.

corrimos y corrimos los gritosw estaban mas y mas cerca y la oscuridad se aproximaba mas rapido de lo esperado disingui un pequeño árbol a la legania en una colina pero estaba demaciado lejos, no ibamos a llegar a tiempo.

los mostros nos empezaban y cerrar el paso.

empezaron a suceder cosas. los animales los atacaban, las raices les atrapaban empezaban a caer como moscas pero entre mas caian mas llegaban

se me calleron las cosas trate de recogerlas

-¨DEJALAS AHI, CORRE MAS RAPIDO!¨- no me solto la mano en ningun momento y me la apreto mas fuerte

ya casi estabamos ahi

.,----_-

pero un monstro no se identificar cual pero el traia una especie de arma como una mezcla entre un lazer y un gancho.

la apunto hacia mi y disparo

lo veia acercarse

...

pero mi mama me catapulto con su cuerpo hacia enfrente recibiendo el rallo ella

vi el momento que callo.

en ese momento todo iba mas lento y algo se quebro en mi

una fuerza salio de mi, mi piel quemaba, nada tenia sentido pero lo sentia todo el dolor de cada uno de ellos. pero era demaciado para mi grite lo mas fuerte que pude me dolia todo. porfavor AYUDENME!!!.

mire a mi madre llacia en el suelo inanimada, dislumbre su luz con mucho esfuerzo pude quitarle un poco de su esencia, del monstro que se la avia quitado, antes de que este desapareciera, pero fue suficiente como para que mama este en este mundo.

seguian muriendo monstros, no estendia mucho en el momento pero se que tenemos que llegar al pino, tome a mama con toda la fuerza que pude y la arrastre hacia el pino, habia oscurecido, azcance a llegar.

hay una fuerza no me deja pasar, no la deja pasar.

pero no iba a dejarla aqui no después de todo por lo que he pasado.

a la legania escuche galopes pero no me importa.

me dolio hasta el alma pero logre cruzar.

los galopes estaban mas sercaa.

no puedo mas. no puedo mas, no puedo con esto

-

colapse en el suelo quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar pero no podia mi consiencia se desvanecia de poco en poco oia murmuros pero no se que mas denti que le levantaban y me llevaban a una parte

-¨mama¨- mi voz apenas era tangible pero no podia dejarla

-¨todo estara bien¨-alguien dijo pero por fin habia sedido al sueño y no supe nada mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les guste


	5. el dios del vino y el campamento

Tuve pesadillas, llenas de monstros, voces y oscuridad. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería volverme loca y que me uniera a ellos.

me desperte varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme inconciente. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabia arroz con mantequilla pero que era como flan.

el chico de cabello rubio me sonreia cuando me cambiaba las vendas.

—¨ ¿como hisiste todo eso? ¨-me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.

—¨ ¿Qué?...nose perdon ¨-mascullé en un casi susuro.

—¨oh, esta bien. ahora descansa estas muy debil¨- me sonrio tranquilamente pero su sonriza no llegaba a sus ojos, aun asi me tranquiliz un poco pero mi mente no podia de dejar de pensar en mi mama, escuche como cantaba algo, llamaron a la puerta y de nuevo quede inconcient.

La siguiente vez que desperté,el chico se había ido.

Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación,vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules -por lo menos una docena de ellos- en las mejillas, en la frente y en eldorso de las manos y a su lado estaba... PERCY?! estaba tan feliz de verlo pero de nuevo me volvi a dormir, trataba de discutir algo con el tipo.

Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más oscuro pero mas fresco y bonito. 

Estaba sentado en una mecedora con vista a la ventana que estaban abiertas contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una cobija encima y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. estaba muy agusto a decir verdad, pero sentía la boca como si un alpinista cablara picos en ella y me hubiera escalado la lengua, estaba seca y estropajosa y me dolían las encias.En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida. Parecía jugo de manzana helado, con un popote verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía los dedos tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae, cuando por fin conseguí tomarlo con ambas manos me puse la pajita en la boca.el sabor no era lo que me esperaba, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a chocolate abuelita y del de zacatecas, hot cakes y pastel. Y no cualquiera, sino las que mi mama y mi tia preparaba en casa, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose. Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció el dolor, pero me sentí como si mi mama acabara de abrazarme y apapacharme como hacía cuando era pequeño, cuando me acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré alrededor.

estaba completamente sola trate de levantarme pero cuando pose un pie en el suelo y me pare senti una oleada de nauseas y mareos te me tuve que agarrar de la ventana que estaba cerca. despues de un momento trate de caminar pero cada paso era mas dificil que el anterrior me sostuvia de lo que podia, al mirar a mi alrededor estaba en un tipo enfermeria camine por cortinas, mama tiene que estar por aqui, de seguro nos volteamo en el camino y estamos en algun hospital de long island, todo esta bien verdad...verdad?

ahi estaba mi mami...conectada a distintos aparatos medicos...esto no puede ser. me acerque a ella si antes era dificil caminar ahora mas, sentia que traia pesas que no me dejaban acercarme a ella, cuando pude llegar a su lado cai de rodillas y empeze a llorar, todo lo que paso llego a mi de golpe y era demaciado para mi, solo pude llorar mas y medio hipear, escuche la puerta abrirse, primero escuche pasos lentos luego mas rapidos y freneticos dirigiendose hacia mi.

—¨DASHA!!¨ -dijo una voz familiar.

Grover y Percy me tomaron de las hombros y me levantaron del suelo, cuando los vi me habalance a abrazarlos pero sin dejar de llorar no podia dejar de llorar sentia una enorme prcion en el pecho, ambos se sorprendieron con mi acto pero trataron de tranquilizarme a su manera.

cuando por fin estuve mejor los solte y los vi bien percy se veia cansado y grover se veia como si lo hubiera aplastado un camion.

grover Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo» percy una camiseta igual pero son pantaones mas guangos que no eran vaqueros con unos vans negros..

— ¨como te sientes?¨ -pregunto precupado Grover-¨digo... bueno, te encontramos en el limite casi inconciente.¨

— ¨mal, pero mejor que hace rato...¨*me limpio las lagrimas con el ante brazo y volteo con percy* ¨que haces aqui no estabas en montaku¨ -dije, recordando.

—¨ehh, suciederon cosas raras, tambien me atacaron desperte antier, ehh as estado como 3-4 dias inconciente, o no¨*voltea con grover que le confirma esto* ¨estaba preocupado por ti, desperte y me dijieron que tambien estabas aqui,no sabia que pensar que tu tambien eras mestiza.¨*suspira*¨se llevron a mama¨- estaba nervioso, preocupado y triste queria llorar y no podia se le veia en el rostro luego grover empezó a gimotear .

—¨ Lo siento¨ -sollozó Grover-.¨ Soy un fracaso. Soy... soy el peor sátiro del mundo. les falle a ambos no pude llegar a tiempo ¨- estaba temblando y se le quebro la voz pobre grover.

-¨¿eres un sátiro..? como sea esto no es culpa tuya no pudiste haber predijo nada de esto,porfavor no te mortiiques ¨-trate de tranquilisarlo pero yo tambien me encontraba mal lo abrace fuerte.

cualdo lo solte y estabamos mas tranquilos todos salimos de la enfermeria.Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos defresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinaoltes ondulantes, la más alta delas cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día pero se sentia un poco negro y frío.

-¨quedence aqui voy a llamar a quiron¨- grover fue corriendo con saltitos por el tal quiron.

nos sentamos en el porche 

-¨como llegaste tu aqui?... percy¨-trate de ser quidadosa con mis palabras

-suspiro¨grover el ...el fue por mi a la cabaña...mi madre ella..no alcanzo a llegar, se disolvio en un resplandor dorado por ese, ese miotauro!¨- se escucho un retrueno a la legania-¨y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo¨- miraba a la lejania pero no la miraba estaba perido en sus recuerdos.-¨y ahora soy huerfano... no e GeNiAll me quedare con gabe el apestoso no es simplemente AsOmBrOsO!!¨-Estaba siendo sarcastico pero habia un gran dolor en sus palabras

—¨ No ha sido culpa tuya ¨-le dije tratando de apoyarlo

-¨LO SE!!,... lose, es solo que esto es demaciado¨-me mira con un brillo en los ojos-¨de todos modos preferiria quedarme contigo antes de con el oh huimos juntos y nos protejemos el uno al otro... solo espero que tu mama mejore¨-trato de no herirme con sus palabras y darme esperanzas.

-¨ella va a mejorar yo lo se¨- trate de sonreirle ycreer en mis palabras pero la verdad era un poco dificil De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.

—¨ No te esfuerces más de la cuenta¨. - exclama percy

-¨bueno voy a tratar¨

al poco rato llego grover junto un centauro y un señor reñoño y una chica rubia. El hombre que era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé...un putto si no mal me equivoco llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de que organizaba Gabe, 

— ¨Ese es el señor D, dios del vino -me dijo percy antes de que llegaran hacia nosotros-, el director del campamento. La chica es Annabeth Chase me cuido cuando estuve inconciente, bueno casi me mata Y Quirón que, a que te sorprendes, era el señor brunner. ¨-me dice como si fuera el mayor secreto recien relevado de la historia

-¨nooooooo¨- exlame sorprendida

-¨sip yo tambien me sorprendi¨

se iban acercando muy lento, tomandose su dulce tiempo en lidiar conmigo, cuando finalmente llegaron trate de levantarme pero me temblaban mucho las rodillas y piernas, me tuve que sostener de percy mientras los demas solo me obserbanan

-¨emm. hola profe brunner o deberia llamarte de hoy en adelante quiron...¨- trate de decirlo tranquila pero oh bamos era un centauro, eso me daba un poco de nerviosismo

-rena¨tranquilla dasha, quiron esta bien, sigo siendo yo no tengas miedo... en fin estas aqui¨- lo ultimo lo dijo muy raro, sorprendido a decir verdad

no se por que sus palabras me tranquilizaron, si seguia siendo el con su chaqueta de tweed, el mismo pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa que nunca se molesta en arreglar, me sonrio y vi el brillo caracteristico de sus ojos que siempre tenia cuando nos tocaba examen sorpresa, me tranquiliso 

-¨si, si dejame terminar con esto para irme lo mas rapido posible : bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.¨- exclamo sin mucha importancia, se sento en la mesita de porche y obligo a grover a jugar un juego de cartas con el

-¨ey...¨- asenti y me ofendi un poco a decir verdad

-¨ella es annabeth,*se dirige a la chica, annabeth* annabeth revisa si esta la litera lista,* se dirige hacia mi* iras en la cabaña 11¨- annabeth assiente, me mira y corre al campo.

su mirrada era como cuando un gato solo te observa desde una parte, sintiendose superior y evaluandote, ra mucho mas alta que yo y atleticamente mas capta tambien, morena y pelo rizado rubio, como una chica de california, pero no quiero ser esteriotipica pero no podia negar que era muy bonita, muuuuy bonita, sus ojos gris intimidantaes le daban cierta personalidad unica.

-¨asi que, si es un centauro...que hacia en mi escuela¨

-¨bueno ace mucho tiempo que no voy a domicilo por un campista,mi año en la escuela*expica* pues tenemos satiros en muchas escuelas para mantenernos al tanto, grover me aviso de ustedes y supe que habia algo especial ahi, decidi ir aya, el profesor anterior decidio..darce de baja, asi que yo tome su puesto¨

-¨fue por mi...nosotros¨-no me lo podía creer

-¨si... aunque tuve mis dudas, nos pusimos en contacto con sus mamás, le avisamos que te vigilariamos, para ver si estaban preparados, les falta mucho por aprender, pero has llegado viva, as superado la primera prueba ¨- dijo tranquilo

-¨ah niña sabes jugar pinacle¨- grito desde su pocicion de la mesa, aparentemente solo le interesas cuando te necesitan, interesante.

-¨si, un poco...señor¨-le juge a la suerte aunque si se jugar un poco.

-¨bien, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.¨-dije con un tono orgulloso pero al mismo tiempo haciendo me menos. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.

camine lento a la silla, aun me dolian las piernas y rodillas, me sente y me repartio cartas, pude sostenerme por un tiempo pero al ultimo momento me gano. me voltie y vi al prof- quiron que estaba en su silla de ruedas, jugar me dio tiempo de pensar 

-¨ ¿para que es este lugar? ¿cual es su proposito?, digo se que soy mestiza, hay dioses griegos y eso. asi que mi padre es un dios?¨

— ¨dasha, ¿que te conto tu mama?¨ -preguntó.

— ¨no mucho solo lo que le dije... ¨-Recordé sus ojos tristes y asustados-

— ¨Me temo que hay demasiado que contar¨ -repuso Quirón- ¨ nuestra película de orientacion ya no es suficiente, bueno grover es un satiro y tu luchaste contra un ejercito de monstros, y eso no es poco jovencita, tienes grandes poderes pero debes saberlos contrlar y si los dioses griegos estan vivos¨ - me explico tranquilo como si hubiera dicho esto mismo millones de veses

-¨... enserio... luche contra todo el ejercito..y.. y GANE!!, COMO, Y NO EVITE MI PREGUNTA QUIEN ES MI PADRE¨- no estaba enojada pero si me senti irritada

no podia evitar creerle, digo paso todo lo que paso y no es como si fuera a estar eseptica en una situacion asi, si estaba en shok pero no se por que creeo todo lo que me dicen

-¨eso es algo que yo no puedo contestar¨- me miro un poco avergonzado pues lo cache con su plan, pero aun asi no menos tranquillo

— ¨asi que solo existen dioses griegos, por que no hay dioses aztecas, mayas, egipcios, nórdicos, el dios cristiano, japoneses, romanos, etc¨- tenia curiocidad por esto y no hace daño preguntar

la ultima cultura quiron se puso un poco nervioso

— ¨Bueno, pues¨ -repuso Quirón-. ¨eso es un tema para otro dia ¨

—¨bueno pero un dia sabre la verdad, como sea¨ -dije-¨entonces dioses griegos como...Apolo, hestia, hades.. verdad¨

Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.

— niña -intervino el señor D-, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tana la ligera.

-¨porque?¨- inserte carita de cachoro curioso

-¨ Antes de que alguno te calcine¨- lo estoy irritando 

— ¨P... por favor, señor¨ -intervino Grover-¨ Acaba de perder a su madre. esta conmocionada¨

—¨bien entonses como los llamo¨

\- ¨Di immortales, Menuda suerte la mía¨ -gruñó el señor D-. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, *Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubieraconvertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.*

— ¨ sus restricciones ¨-le recordó.El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

—¨Madre mía.¨ -Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó-: ¨¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!¨-Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light.Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata .

Quirón me miro

—¨ El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido¨

-¨A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición.¡Horrible! ¡ diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez... bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú.¨- *nos apunto a percy y a mi percy no parecia sorprendido*-¨«Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.¨-hablaba como si fuera uno de mis sobrinos

Vino. La piel de un tigre.Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo... estaba recordando todos sus mitos

—¨y que paso con Arianda¨ 

Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada. Vivides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín.no se que ise pero al tratar de luchar contra eso paso...algo, pero se corto tan rapido como empezo cuando percy me tomo y aparto mi vista de la suya

me miro, se dio la vuelta, le dijo algo a grover y ambos entraron a la mansión 

-¨no lo presiones¨- dijo percy-¨ no quiero que te vuelvas loca¨

-¨ni en tus sueños, chico problematico¨- reimos un poco

-¨ ¿Estará bien Grover? ¨-le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, 

— ¨El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han castigado, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volveral Olimpo.¨

— ¨¿hay un palacio allí arriba? el monte olimpo¨

— ¨Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, como los dioses. Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.¨

— ¨¿El qué?¨

—¨ Venga, ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los diosesforman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes, el corazón del fuego se traslado a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá , pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.¨

— ¨se trasladan?¨

— ¨si,a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña... Donde quiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, por supuesto que están ahora en Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares.Guste o no guste, Estados Unidoses ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.¨

-¨baia... wow, simplemente WOW¨

-¨si, bien deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos¨

estaba sentado en el pasto como se sientan los caballos y se levanta yo aun estaba en el porche sentada en la silla, ya podia apoyar mucho mas pero la ayuda de percy no fue menospreciada y ma ayudo a bajar el escalon

-¨ Bueno, venga, Dasha lopez . Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.¨

rodeamos la galería del porche que era toda la casa , se llamaba casa grande, baia que originales me salieron, Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua -un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena-, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover y percy, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y,a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas esta vista me dejo sin aliento, y con ayuda de percy baje hasta abajo estaba emocionada pero tambien triste... tengo miedo del futuro.

\--

hola que tal les parece espero les aya gustado adios


	6. golpie a un tipo y lo noquie

En cuanto me repuse dimos un bonito paseo, percy me tironeaba para que estuviéramos aun lado de quirón.

Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos dejaban de jugar. murmuraban entre si, y yo se que hablan de mi pues me apuntan y claro todos eran super mas mayores que yo igual que los sátiros, fijense que no me daba verguenza que no tuvieran pantalon... ja! raro.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Era prácticamente una mansión: cuatro pisos,color azul cielo con madera blanca. Sentí una mirada de la parte alta, volte pero no habia nadie, sentia que algo me atraia de aya arriba pero no paso nada asi que no pregunte.

—¨ Vamos, Dasha¨ -me apuro Percy

-¨Hay mucho que ver.¨- aviso Quirón con demasiada presión.

Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco. Me contaron que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.

-¨oh de aqui procedian las fresas que compre, que coincidencia!, es raro pero no menos genial¨

—¨ Cubre nuestros gastos ¨-aclaró Quiron-. ¨Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.¨

También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca lo cual tiene sentido, percy hizo un chiste gracioso. le prohibieron cultivar los viñedos, así que plantaba fresas.

Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalitos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, cuando tocaba sentia como burbujas en el estomago, ACSASO TODO AQUI ME VA A HACER SENTIR ASI! 

— ¨Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? ¨-le pregunté a Quirón. 

-¨Esta vez no, mandamos a otro satiro por ti en cuanto grover nos informo que los habia perdido¨-respondio sonriente

-¨que bueno¨-dije aliviada-

-¨lo hubieras visto en el consejo de viejos, son de lo peor¨- dijo percy

Percy me conto sobre como le fue con el consejo de viejos, que segun quiron tenemos que respetarlos y llamarlos por su nombe ¨el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados¨ que francamente suena pero que como Percy los estaba llamando, tambien cosas que e habian pasado los ultimo dias que estaba inconsiente, lo sucedido con una tal Clarrisa y la chica Annabeth.

— ¨Grover tiene 28 años!*aja percy afirmo*COmO!¨-Pregunte confundida

—¨ Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. ¨-Respondió quirón 

—¨oh, que feo.¨

— ¨Pues sí .Mejor seguimos, ¿no?¨-convino Quirón-. 

Empezó a hablar de mi mamá...hablaba como si ya estuviera muerta...percy tenia una mirada sombría, tome su mano y le di un apretón de apoyo, seguimos caminando.

A medida que caminamos, repare en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.

—¨ Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado¨ -me dijo Quirón.

— ¨que¨-confundeishon 

— ¨Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?¨—¨que¨*pregunte de nuevo*—¨ Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.¨

Quería preguntar algo, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.

—¨ ¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? ¨-pregunté.

— ¨Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.¨-Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.

— ¨¿porque no tiene techo?¨ -pregunté.

— ¨no es necesario. creme¨-exclamo percy 

Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares ala derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; la 4,tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza.

Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.

— ¨¿Zy H?¨ -afirme 

— ¨Correcto.¨

— ¨ vacías.?¨

— Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.

ohhhhhhhh Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto. Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías? especialmente la de zeus. 

la 3 No era alta sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. seguimos andando 

cada cabaña tenia algo especial, se sentia pero esto era diferente a las burbujas era como si hubiera algo dentro de mi que era atraído por cada lugar que pasaba 

La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas. La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echando pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. me gusta esa musica mucho asi que no me queje mucho del ruido como lo hiso percy una chica con chaqueta de camuflaje vio mal a percy pero segimos andando 

— ¨¿por que no hay mas centauros?¨ -comenté

— ¨ Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.¨—repuso con tristeza

-¨disculpa¨- me senia mal por preguntar-¨¿Es realmente...?¿el quiron de las historias?¨

-¨ Sí, ése soy yo.¨- sonreia desde arriba mientres me respondia

— ¨Pero ¿por que quiso ser inmortar?¨

Quirón se detuvo.

— ¨No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo... y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.¨

— ¨¿No se aburre?¨

—¨ No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.¨

-¨oh, okey¨

no queria seguir preguntando, entendia a lo que se referia, no se como pero lo entendia.

llegamos a la cabaña 11 la chica Annabeth esperandonos ahi y senti como me critico con la mirada y la verdad esta vez si me ofendio un poco. traia un libro griego, es decir con letras griegas...bueno era de arquitectura 

—¨ Annabeth¨ -dijo Quirón-¨tengo clase de natacion para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Dasha?¨

—¨ Sí, señor.¨

— ¨Cabaña once¨ -me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta-.¨ Estás en tu casa.¨

me apoye de percy para subir los escalones, me dolian las piernas de tanto caminar. La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas.Un caduceo.Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación.

los chicos al ver a Quirón todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una especie de reverencia

—¨ Bueno, así pues.... Buena suerte,dasha, los veo a la hora de la cena¨- anuncio quirón

Y se marchó al galope.Me quedé en la puerta percy a mi lado, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, tratando de decifrarme. Conocía esa parte. Habíamos pasado por ella en bastantes colegios, percy y yo es decir.

— ¨¿Y bien?, Vamos¨ -me apresuro Annabeth-.

casi troperce al cruzar la puertra pero no lo hise , pero nadie dijo nada.

Annabeth anunció:— ¨Dasha Lopez , te presento a la cabaña once.¨

—¨ ¿Normal o por determinar? ¨-preguntó alguien.

-¨¿que significa eso?¨-murmure preguntandole a percy

-¨que si eres hija del dios de esta cabaña¨- respondio igualmente percy

— ¨Por determinar.¨- anuncio Annabeth 

Todo el mundo se quejó.Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.

—¨ Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida,Dasha, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado junto con Percy.¨

El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable pero rara. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que me alteraba un poco de su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.

—¨soy Luke, sere tu consejero ¨- se presentó

miré a Annabeth y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse

\- ¨ por el momento.¨- dijo Annabeth

— "¿Por el momento? "-pregunté.

—¨ Eres un por determinar¨ -me aclaró Luke-.¨ Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente.Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.¨-exclamó con una sonrisa un tanto rara en su rostro

Observé la pequeñisima sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, solo un saco de dormir de percy, luego recordé que había visto las mochilas que traíamos aun lado de... de mi mamá,...debía regresar por ellas en algún momento, aunque me dolia verla asi

recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones, así que ya sabia masomenos con que lidiar .Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.

—¨ ¿como se determina a alguien? ¨-pregunté.

-¨no se¨- respondió percy

sentí como alguien se me empezaba a acercar desde atrás y como de forma, lenta pero segura empezaron a revisar mis bolsillos. tome la mano que en realidad eran de dos personas diferentes y con una fuerza que ni yo sabia que tenia los avente por encima de mi cuerpo, (como en las peliculas)terminando ellos en el piso, todos me miraron sorprendidos. (menos percy)

— ¨Vamos ¨-me dijo Annabeth-.¨ Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.¨

no discutí con ella ni un segundo y solo la segui, percy me siguio el paso,los chicos me seguían viendo sorprendidos mientras me alejaba, me sentí muy consciente y avergonzada de lo sucedido espero no haberles hecho daño. 

\--corte--

— ¨¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?¨

— ¨Pero ¿qué le pasa? ¨-Empezaba a enfadarme, volte a ver a Percy

-¨¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?¨-me increpó Annabeth-. 

— ¿de morir?!, si como no!

— ¡De luchar contra monstruos! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?-exclamo como si fuera obvio

-¨pues adelante aganlo !¨ -que onda con esta gente

decidi no seguir discutiendo

-¨por que hay tantos monstros?¨-pregunte

—¨ Los monstruos no mueren, ¨-dijo Percy.

-¨como es eso posible¨-exclame

-¨Pueden matarse, pero no mueren. No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.¨-explicó Annabeth 

— ¨¿Y Por qué están todos tan apiñados en la cabaña once? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios.¨ -Señalé las primeras cabañas, 

-¨exacto¨-exclamo percy 

y Annabeth palideció.

— ¨No se elige la cabaña. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O... tu progenitor. ¨-Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.

— ¨osea tu pariente inmmortal por que Mi madre es Maria Sanjuana López Carlin¨ -respondí-. 

—¨ Siento lo de tu madre, Dasha, ¨-

-¨si todos lo hacen¨-tomé de nuevo la mano de percy que estaba aun lado de mi, el estaba distraido en otra cosa

-¨Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu Padre.¨

—¨No lo conocí, pero se que es un inmortal y eso es suficiente,¨-dije y Annabeth suspiró. 

-¨bien¨

-¨dejando de lado todo el drama, todos los mestizos tienen dislexia y THDA... digo yo lo tengo y percy también y no creo que sea coincidencia, de pura casualidad también se puede tener tartamudeo o soy solo yo¨-dije con curiosidad y percy se volteo a verme al escuchar su nombre

-¨que yo que-¨

-¨en realidad si la dislexia es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son. ¨-exclamó Annabeth

— ¨todos pasaron por lo mismo aqui, puedes creerlo¨-exclamo percy

-¨si no fueras como nosotros no habrias sobrevivido, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar 

-¨¿Ambrosía y néctar?¨

-¨La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto.¨

-¨esa bebida que estaba a un lado de mi mesa cuando desperté¨- pregunte

-¨esa mera¨- me respondió percy

ya habíamos llegado al comedor y ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que si me di cuenta era de un chico que se acercaba a paso rápido hacia mi con cara de fuchi y de enojado en cuanto llego hacia mi me golpea bien fuerte en el estomago que me saco el aire lo unico que pude exclamar fue ¨ufff¨ mientras me agarraba el estomago.

-¨bienvenida a tu ceremonia de iniciación, no te preocupes hay mas de donde eso vi-¨-el tipo dijo con un orgullo en su voz

por instinto en cuanto recupere un poco el aliento apreté los puños (vi a percy alejarse un poco y llevarse a Annabeth junto con el) y con mucha fuerza me levante rápidamente y le di un golpetazo en la mandíbula, esos pequeños segundos parecieron ir en camara lenta mientras el caía siendo sostenido por sus compañeros de los cuales apenas me percate que estaban ahí.

seguía tratando de recuperar mi aliento y los compañeros del tipo me vieron con enojo pero asombro el mismo tiempo 

-¨vallanse de aqui, antes de que llame a quiron!¨-exclamo Annabeth.

los otros chicos la miraban con enojo pero se retiraron no sin antes maldecir y darme miradas feas llevando el cuerpo de su hermano

-¨noqueaste a mark, hijo de aries¨- me miro Annabeth

-¨si pero el me golpeo primero!¨-dije fuerte justificando mi accion

de repente me di cuenta que seguía en el comedor y que de nuevo las personas me miraban de una forma que me incomodaba muchísimo, no supe que mas hacer...empecé a correr

llegue de nuevo a la hoguera, deje de escuchar los pasos de percy hace unos metros, me sente aun lado de Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara. volte a verla y ella me vio

-¨tu también crees que lo eche todo a perder¨- le dije en una voz triste ella se sentía cálida

negó con la cabeza

-¨gracias, en fin no tienes por que escuchar mis lamentaciones...muy bonito fuego que tienes esta muy... rojo¨- no supe que mas decir pero la niña rió y eso me tranquilizo un poco esta niña tiene algo en su mirada

solo se me quedo viendo como curiosa de mi, pero su vista no era como las demás, de nuevo escuhe a percy detras de mi y sentándose a mi lado lo voltie a ver.

-¨hola Percy, pense que nunca llegarias¨- bromie

-¨hey todo esta bien¨-me dijo preocupado

no pude mentirle de como me sentia, se sento, solo me escucho y eso era suficiente volte para ver a l niña pero no estaba ahi, no pense mucho en ello, tampoco le tome mucha importancia que el fuego se hacia mas calido, termino acompañándome al baño, no vi a Annabeth

El edificio era color ceniza, supe de inmediato que era el lavabo. el baño de las chicas estaba fuera de servicio lo cual la historia de percy lo explica y también es muy graciosa a decir verdad, no tuve mas opción que entrar al de chicos, le pedí a percy que cuidara la puerta ya no confiamos en los baños públicos, tenemos nuestras razones .en el baño Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.

termine salimos de ahí y continuamos nuestro camino tratando de evitar miradas, la noticia se había expandido como fuego


	7. parte de otro mundo

Me sentí muy incómoda. Donde quiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre mi, yo sé que hablan de mi.   
Annabeth llego después de un rato de que Percy tratara de darme un tur, no le fue bien, así que Annabeth término de darmelo.   
Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios: el taller de metal donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas (estaba genial tengo tantas ideas de que puedo hacer aqui), el taller de artes y oficios donde pulían estatuas de mármol grandotas (genial, genial haber si puedo venir aquí seguido), el rocódromo, que consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad por lo menos la lava no te va a matar.   
Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.

-"Tengo que ir a dar clases, La cena es a las siete y media."-dijo Annabeth sin más y sé fue.

-" hey, si...adios"

\- "Percy, crees que estuvo mal lo que hice"- pregunté dudosa si mi acción fue la correcta y sintiéndome culpable

-"eh, No para nada ese tipo de lo merecia, no te preocupes todos los de Aries son así"- dijo dándome puntos verídicos para que dejara de sentirme así y animando me

-"oye Percy de pura casualidad hay un oráculo aquí,... Ya sabes como en los mitos originales"- pregunté después de un momento para romper el silencio

-"ehhhh...si Annabeth me habló sobre eso"-pausa en la que Percy mira al fondo del lago-"por qué será que el agua responde a mi?"- dijo en un susurro y más para si mismo que para mí

No entendí que es lo que dijo pero seguí su mirada al fondo y vi a las náyade muy bonitas porcierto su cabello flotanto alrededor de ellas como si fueran unas diosas conviviendo con la flora y fauna a su alrededor, me robaron el aliento por un momento a decir verdad, saludaron a Percy, creo que me ignoraron, muy bonitas pero creo que también muy sangronas.

-"así que papa es un dios olímpico, quien lo hubiera imaginado verdad, YO con un padre así"

-" no están muertos y no así pudieron mandar dinero o apoya"- dijo Percy

-"esto es un desastre, y a fuerzas tenemos que vivir aquí...Aver cuánto dura eso"

_"sip "

Y decidimos ir a la casa grande por mis mochilas y cosas.  
Ya casi llegando ahi

\- "oye Percy, y a todo esto quien es el progenitor de Annabeth"- pregunté curiosa mientras asabamos por la puerta de la casa

\- "ehh, Atenea?,si creo que Atenea"- respondió después de pensar un rato

\- "pero que no ella es una diosa virgen?"- mi noción en mitología me mandaba muchas alertas rojas con esto

-"yo que se, preguntaselo a ella"

Si le lo voy a preguntar pero primero debíamos ir por mis cosas que, que aún estaban aún lado de mi mamá, me dio una gran tristeza de nuevo verla así

\- "crees que mamá sepa quién es padre"

-"no lo sé, pero eso espero, Annabeth me dijo que la única forma de saber quién es tu progenitor es si te reclaman"

-"que es eso"- pregunté insegura

-"mmmmmm, pues no estoy seguro, dicen que es como una señal, pero pasa muy pocas veces"

-"Osea como si mi papá es, ummmm, no se Zeus, van a mandar a Hera para que me pulverice, o un águila como guía espiritual o algo así, pfffff esa si que sería la peor forma de que tus padres te contacten después de nunca hablarte, jajajajajaja"- brome un momento para aliviar la tensión y conseguí que Percy riera un poco, pero no duró mucho, aún seguíamos aún lado de mi mamá,

-" ya vámonos de aquí"- vocifero Percy para llamar mi atención, me tomo por los hombros y salimos de ahi.

\- "sabías que hay semidioses que son gente famosa "- comento Percy

-" pero no los matarían los monstruos por estar aya afuera"

\- "ehh, posiblemente sean hijos de dioses débiles"- respondió como si fuera obvio

\- "pero Percy, no existen los dioses débiles, cada uno tiene su propio poder que lo aseguro invencible en su campo, como por ejemplo, este, Eros!, Que muchos dirían que no sirve por qué solo es el dios del amor, pero el enrealidad mueve a el gran Z como un títere, si puede manejarlo a el así, como no podrá hacerlo con nosotros "

\- "bueno ponendolo así creo que tienes razón"- contemlo mi punto mientras yo solo podía azentir, sintiendo como se me subía un tantito el ego

-"oye y hablando de monstros, ¿ellos pueden entrar aquí?" - el nerviosismo me invadió

-"no, amenos que los invoquen, quien sabe cómo hagan eso, y el por qué los usarían como chistes prácticos"

-"¿Chistes practicos?"- pregunté

-" yo tampoco se "

\- "bueno como sea, oye pero y como esconden todo esto, como es que la NASA no los ha descubierto" - pregunté

-" a pues la misma cosa que no deja a los monstruos entran, tampoco deja a los otros miren, creo que ven una granja de fresas"- respondió sintiéndose muy sabio

Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana, me rugio bien fuerte mi estómago, así que decidimos regresar a la cabaña 11, no sin antes empezar unas carteritas, para ver quién llega más rápido primero, fue divertido y al llegar éramos un manojo de risas y risitas aparte de carcajadas.

-"Ey!, Eso fue injusto"- dijo Percy cuando me alcanzó pero aún así riendo

-"pues perdón, pero el que se fue a la villa perdió su silla"- estaba riendo a carcajadas y casi, casi revilcandome en el suelo

De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena yo entre ellos.

Me di cuenta apenas, que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Pero claro yo no estoy para juzgarAfortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras nos dirigíamos a mi/ nuestro sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mis mochilas

El consejero, Luke, se nos acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar sus hermanos, aunque un poco cruel por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, daba un aire muy Creepy, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta. no sé porque pero el me pone un poco nerviosa, y no en el buen sentido

\- "hola Luke, como estas"- exclamó Percy al ver la cara que el ya conocía

-" pues bien Percy"-* exclamó y volteo a verme*-"Ten eh encontrado un saco de dormir" -dijo-. "Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento."- dijo como si fuera una frase repetida

No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo.

\- "Gracias"-contesté.

No alcance a oír si me respondió por qué me percate que todos dejaron de ignorarme y ahora me miraban casi sin parpadear ente ellos pude ver a los chicos que aventé que me miraban con unas risas como de alguien que planea algo y con los ojos como del niño que sale en mi pobre angelito, luego me volvieron a ignorar todos, eso sí fue raro, bueno también me di cuenta que Percy convenientemente ya no estaba conmigo así que me quede sola con Luke, el cual no alcance a entender que me preguntó.

\- "que dijistes"- le pregunté

Estaba sentado a mi lado y recostado contra la pared

-"pregunté. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?

-" eh, sin comentarios te sería suficiente, pues Masó menos, pudo haber sido mucho mejor que lo que fue, aunque igualmente pudo haber sido mucho pero"- comenté   
-" así es diario, pero se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo."- respondió animandome

\- " hay que bueno, uff* pensé que me había avergonzado enfrente de todos" - pause un momento -"Así que, perdón por ser muy preguntona, pero tengo demasiadas preguntas y espero que tú me las puedas contestar"- pregunté nerviosa pues hay personas que no les parece que les pregunten.

-" no está bien, pregunta lo que quieras" - respondió calmado

-" bien ummmm, avísame si te mareo un poco, okey primero, ¿Por qué estoy en la cabaña once?, ¿ Por qué los dioses no nos contactan?, ¿Como es que los monstros saben dónde estamos?, ¿Que significan ese collar con cuencas? y finalmente creo, ¿me puedo ir si quisiera?"

-" primero; creo; estás aquí por qué Hermes es el dios de los viajeros, mensajeros etc, etc de todos los que usan carreteras, el no es fijado con quién patrocina, los dioses no les importan sus hijos, solo les servimos para los mandados. Nos ignoran. Estaríamos mejor sin ellos" - dijo esto con una voz sería y un tanto enojado-" como sea creo que los monstros nos localizan por el olor que tenemos, pero nos ignoran hasta que tenemos como 11 años cuando los causamos líos, pero eh*, las cuencas son por qué cada año nos dan una por sobrevivir, he estado mucho tiempo aquí los más fuertes están en más peligro por eso algunos son anuales"

Hiso una pausa, su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación. Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme pero solo jugó con ella. Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.  
No pude evitar voltear a ver a los chicos de la cabaña, todos adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy y otras escuelas, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Aparentemente los dioses no son mejores que ellos, mi atención se volvió a luke

-" y eso de irte, pues si puedes pero te matarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, pero si puedes ir con el permiso de Quirón, qué solo te la da si tienes una misión y vas con el oráculo a que te de una de sus dichosas profesias, hay dioses las odio tanto "-dijo muy enojado y con un tic en el ojo con cicatriz pero volteo a verme tratando de sonreir, también cerro su navaja-" No te preocupes, Dasha. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros. "

Parecía entender lo perdida que me sentía, y se lo agradecí pero no sé si fue mi imaginación pero lo dijo tipo " como somos familia me tienes que ayudar si o si" y a decir verdad yo no me llevo asi, eh tenido malas experiencias con familiares y pues ya sé cómo esto es. Aunque si se sintió bonito que me aya robado toallas para mi.

-" Vente Dasha, vamos, es la hora de la cena."- y de repente re-apareció Percy.

-" donde estabas me dejaste sola"- le respondí un poco enojada

-" tuve que irme con Grover luego te digo que pasó"

Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, eso me trajo nostalgia

\- ¡Once, formad en fila! -vociferó Luke.   
La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de   
antigüedad, así que yo era la última. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada se veía super épica y bonito como el sol chocaba con ella.

Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron directamente del bosque eso me sorprendió un poco.   
En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.   
En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando pero luego me aventaron completamente decidí comer parada sé que es de mala educación pero no había nada mejor, lo bueno es que Percy estaba a mi lado izquierdo es si se podía sentar un poco mejor de lo que yo estaba.  
Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D creo que Han de ser sus hijos, serán los hijos del señor D alcolicos como el, no pos sepa.  
Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña   
para un centauro, porlomenos no soy la única parada.   
Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel, pero todos eran como de un gris diferente, no sé cómo explicar.   
-"psss si ves a esa chica de ahí con la chaqueta militar ella es Clarisa "-me dijo Percy en voz baja y yo le dije que no le apuntará por qué es de mala educación y también por qué se va a dar cuenta que estamos hablando de ella  
Mark se sentaba la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había habia despertado, tenía un motete muy mirado en la mandíbula, creo que estaba alegando que me partió la mandarina en gajos, pero trate de ignorarlo, aún lado estaba una chica que se llama Clarisa, Percy contó de ella me gusta se chaqueta militar se ve muy chido, ella estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos.   
Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio

Levantó su copa y brindó:

\- ¡Por los dioses!

Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan   
fresco, ¡barbacoa! U de todo Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:

\- Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber... sin alcohol, por supuesto.

\- sangria -dije un poco en voz baja. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color rojo vino.

Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.   
Brindé por mi madre,mi tía y la mamá de Percy donde quieran que estén ahora. «No se han ido -me dije-. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el   
inframundo. Posiblemente sí yo...»

\- Aquí tienes, Dasha -me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado y papas.

Llené mi plato y iba a comer pero Percy me agarro la mano y me indico que me parará.

-" ven"- indico Luke

-"que hacen,Percy"- le pregunté

-"ofrendas para los dioses"- me dijo

-" pero a quien se lo ofrezco"- pregunté de nuevo

-" la verdad no sé Dasha"

Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de   
carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.   
Nosotros en mi casa ofrendamos sangre pero son creencias distintas así que eso es eso.  
Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.

\- Hermes -dijo.

Siguió Percy y vi como pensaba preocupado y luego tiraba un jamos al fuego

Yo era el siguiente.   
No sabía que dios darle mi ofrenda había tantos que admiraba y que eran geniales pero di una petición silenciosa:   
«todos los dioses que les gustaría que les ofendaran esto esto es para ustedes.» Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón y papás al fuego, y   
afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.   
No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.   
Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y empezamos a comer.

Lo mío estaba muy bueno aunque ahorita se me estaba antojado un pozole pero bueno dejé mi bebida a mi lado derecho.

-"EsTAs tOmANDo ViNo!"- dijo un niño después de que tomara mi vaso por equivocación

-"queeeee, no! De que estás hablan-"-fui cortada  
el señor D se me acercó con una pisca de locura en sus ojos, tomo mi vaso y espero un momento aver si pasaba algo mientras miraba al cielo todos nos estaban viendo otra vez, de un sobró se terminó mi bebida y me volteo a ver

-" de donde sacaste esto niña?!"-me acosó muy seriamente

-"es, es sangria...señor, un tipo de bebida puede ser hecha de forma casera o en refresco, no..no ummmm tiene alcohol"- trate de mantener la calma pero cuando un dios te ve así es un poco difícil

Tomé la mano de Percy, el señor D solo se retiró con la cabeza en alto a su mesa todos se voltearon como si nada hubiera pasado, yo trate de seguir comiendo, pero aparentemente no puedo dejar de ser humillada públicamente, dije para mi misma.

luego hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el   
suelo para llamar nuestra atención.

El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.   
\- Sí, supongo que después de este suceso tendré que presentar a la nueva campista. Dayana Pez. -*Quirón se inclinó y le murmuróalgo*-. Esto... Dasha López -se corrigió el señor D-. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéissentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga.  
Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro se escuchaba muy bien y en algunas partes me les unía aunque no creo que me ayan prestado atención, me gusta mucho cantar así que cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome.  
Me sentí en casa.  
Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, lacaracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado queestaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado, pero aunque estuviera muy cansada no podía pegar el ojo aunque tuviera tantas ganas de dormir, Percy se durmió en el instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada estaba aún lado de mi durmiendo pasificame te no pude evitar observarlo un momento.  
Me levanté con cuidado y fui a por mi mochila, empeze a buscar había tantas cosas, encontré mi pluma y la flecha del primer encuentro.  
Pero luego encontré en la mochila de m mamá una daga pero no de cualquier tipo una de obsidiana, jade y otros metales y cosas que no podía creconocer en este instante.  
Tenía un tipo de incrustación/ botón en el mango y cuando lo apreté una lista salió de el no muy brillante pero si me sorprendió en mis manos ya no había una daga sino un macuahuitl, me asusté por un momento pero gracias a Dios no desperté a nadie, estaba hermoso bien pulido las navajas estaban colocadas de un modo que no se quebraron si llego a atacar a alguien seguido, la madera estaba decorada con flores y símbolos que por alguna razón medio entendía, por qué mi mamá tendría una arma mexica con ella, esto me intrigó, logré hacer que regresara a su forma de daga y trate de dormir, la mantuve cerca de mi pecho.

Recordé muchas cosas de mi mamá y mi familia pude dormir con una sonrisa pero no sé si podré seguir asi

Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.  
Desearía que todo fuera mejor para ambos, tengo mucho miedo del futuro, no sé qué hacer, pero si estamos unidos todo irá bien eso lo se.


	8. me electrocutaron con una lanza.

Los primeros días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro, captura la bandera estaba cerca y yo no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.  
Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en el presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro, Percy iba más avanzado que yo, me daba gusto por el pero era raro de todos modos aún así pude leer un poco mejor que antes. Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés o español o cualquier otro idioma.

Tras un par de estresantes días, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza. El resto del día probamos todas las actividades al aire libre Percy y yo las teníamos todas iguales fue muy divertido. 

Quirón me enseñó tiro con arco, no fui la mejor pero si me fue sorpresivamente buen para una novata como yo. Con Percy ehhhhh* no tan bien trate de ayudarlo pero se frustró se puso tenso y decidimos pasar a lo siguiente.  
¿Carreras? Menos. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo yo apenas daba 5 pasos y ellas ya estaban en la meta. Aparte de que correr me es un poco difícil, Percy por lo menos dio unos 4 pasos más que yo.  
¿Y la lucha libre? Pues Masó. Logre aprender algunas cosas, pero pobrecito Percy a él la chica Clarisse lo amenazaba no sé qué le decía pero desde mi ángulo a veces no parecía una amenaza, eso se los dejo a su imaginación  
¿Canoa?, Pues no sobresalía tanto pero no me caía de ella, Percy? El arrasaba en esto se veía genial, aunque claro el sobrevalorar la necesidad de eso.  
Básicamente no sobresalía en nada pero era un poquito buena en todo, no sé si me explico y sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil, aparte que les importa quién sea mi padre.  
Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares pero medio sabía mantenerme de pie en una pelea, no soy tan buena en el arco como los de Apolo pero canto medio bien y se tocar algunos instrumentos . No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto, pero soy creativa con mis manos,   
no tengo la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides pero ya vieron lo sucedido con la sangria - de todos no creo que el sea mi padre- . los stoll (ellos son los que avente me disculpe y estamos en buenos términos, aparte de que casi les corte el cuello una vez) me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, porque pude descubrirlos y tengo algunas caracteristicas pero yo no se, luke me dijo que podía ser una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno.

Percy se sentía peor trataba de animarlo en ciertas ocasiones nadie sabía a quienes escribirnos.  
A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche me tranquilizaba de alguna manera. Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba no ofender a ningun dios. No eh muerto así que estoy bien. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, lloraba o se lagrimeaban los ojos un poco cuando la iba a visitar lo cual hacía seguido, percy me comentó su plan de traer a su mamá de vuelta y no pude evitar apoyarlo.  
medio enteniendo la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Sí, de  
acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer, pero ojala se preocuparan lo suficiente o porlo menos mandaran una carta diciendo que todo va a estar bien o algo asi.

pov. percy 

le conté a dasha sobre mi primer lección de espada fue el martes, le dije como nos reunimos los del 11 en el ruedo le trate de enseñar lo que luke nos enseño, no lo hizo mal, seguía sin encontrar la espada correcta, mientras ¨aprendíamos ¨nos divertimos mucho no saben cuantas veces dasha beso el piso, nos reíamos juntos, ignoramos las miradas de los demás aunque a veces eran demasiadas hasta para nosotros. nos sentamos y solo hablamos

— ¨bueno, luke dijo que seria mi pareja de-¨

-¨uuuuuuuuuuu, percy tan directo te lo pidio asi, sabia que tenias pegue pero no sabia que tenias tanto, mi mejor amigo ya es todo un don juan¨ 

-¨.!. SAbes que no me referia a eso de esa manera¨-le dije

-¨ya se pero me gusta verte todo sonrojado¨

-¨me pidió que fuera su pareja de combate, una chica me agarró y me dijo algo así como¨suerte luke es el mejor¨ asi que segui pero ahora más enfocado no sabia si era enserio y esperaba que fuera más flojo conmigo, pero no lo hizo¨

-¨no me digas¨

-¨si y cada vez iba mas duro- no empieces dasha- contra mi, tiene un modo muy activo de enseñar, en el descanso me sentí mejor y continuamos, luke decidió demostrar públicamente sus habilidades luchando contra mi y yo pensé «Vale, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.» ¨

-¨y no me digas en como de milagro le ganaste y te disculpaste¨- me dijo haciendo muecas-¨si yo te conozco lord supremo del baño¨

-¨ey, hablale con más respeto a tus superiores¨- bromee-¨si le gane y si me disculpe pero yo se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo si te hubiera pasado a ti¨

-¨ya quisieras¨

le enseñe el movimiento de desarme que nos enseñó luke

-¨cada vez presionaba más y yo solo podía combatir igualmente, no se era como si supiera cómo y le gane me sorprendí trate de hacerlo otravez pero ya no me salia, creo que si fue suerte de principiantes¨-comente

-¨o tal vez en serio puedes hacerlo solo necesitas practicar y confiar en ti mismo yo solo digo¨-me dio una de sus características sonrisas 

[timeskip] 

El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover y dasha a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, dasha casi se le quema por completo la camisa no pudo subir mucho, pero a mi la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D. Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:

— ¨Guay. Genial.¨

—¨ ¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?¨-Me miro algo nervioso.

-¨que bueno que no te culparon con lo mio ahi si imaginate¨- dasha trato de aliviar la tensión pero solo puso a grover más nervioso

— ¨¿les ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?¨

—¨ Bueno... no. ¨- respondí yo-

-¨yo ni se que es eso¨-comentó dasha 

-¨ Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes... y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?¨

Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.

— ¨El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún con ustedes,así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos.-pausa- Si a uno de ustedes les dieran una misión y yo los acompañara para protegeros, y regresamos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.¨

—¨pudo haber estado peor¨- comento dasha

— ¨¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que les den una misión... Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a su lado?¨

-¨si te queremos con nosotros grover tu nos has protegido y cuidado todo este tiempo nunca piense lo contrario¨

—¨ ¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!¨- dije

Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.— ¨Cestería... Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.¨

Intentamos animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste.

Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, dasha empezó a comentar de un nuevo musical que descubrió y de cómo casi mata a uno de los stoll, segun ella no era se culpa que el se metiera donde no le hablan, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses . Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.

— ¨La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa ¨-dijo-. ¨Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues,nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes... honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.¨

-¨wow¨-dijo dasha-¨debe de ser genial¨

— ¨Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?¨

-¨eh. yo tambien me preguntaba eso si o no son¨

Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.

—¨ No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias¨ -dijo-.¨ Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido.¨(-¨ja! ya me imagino¨-dasha)¨ Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.¨

— Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

— ¨Exacto. Veo que estás al lore. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.¨

—¨ A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo¨-dije.

— ¨veo que si me prestas atención cuando te lo digo¨-me dijo sorprendida dasha

—¨ Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.¨

—¨ No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si Tuviera una cabaña aquí...¨ -Grover se estremeció-.¨ Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.¨

-¨el se merece su lugar tambien, despues de todo el ayudo en la guerra¨- respondió dasha

—¨ Pero Zeus y Poseidón... Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?¨

-¨eso, lo que el dijo¨

Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.

—¨ Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron deacuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda GuerraMundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.¨-dijo grover

-¨eso debe de ser muy serio¨-dijo mi mejor amiga

Grover asintió

-¨¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?¨- dije y La expresión de Grover se enturbió.

—¨ Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta... En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia... Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.¨

— ¨¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!¨

Grover vaciló.

— ¨Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga.Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina.¨ -Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro-. ¨Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echarles encima cuando Thalía le dijo a su sátiro que llevará a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalía no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina.Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.¨

Miré el pino en la distancia.La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. dasha no muto ni una sola palabra en todo el relato no se en que piensa pero debe de ere serio, se quedo mirando la colina un buen rato y veia a grover con una gran intensidad. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.

—¨ Grover¨ -le dije-, ¨¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?¨

—¨ Algunos ¨-respondió-. ¨Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.¨

— ¨Y... ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?¨

—¨ No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió... Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en...?¨

— ¨No¨ -mentí-.¨ Sólo me lo preguntaba. ¨

\- pov. dasha -

grover contaba todo esto, esa chica thalia, como pudieron dejar que eso le pasara protegia a sus amigos, se sacrifico y la convirtieron en un arbol pudieron darle algo para que viviera son dioses, pero grover hablaba de eso como si el hubiera estado presente, no pude evitar sospechar que el era el satiro encargado, luego empezaron empezar del inframundo, se lo que percy esta pensando, se que es peligroso pero si en realidad lo llega a hacer, lo acompañare hasta el inframundo y si las moiras me lo dejan, hasta el fin del mundo

¨Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?¨-dijo percy

Grover lo estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.

—¨ No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.¨

— ¨Y tú me encontraste...nos encontraste Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.¨-dijo mi mejor amigo

Grover hizo una mueca.

— ¨me sorprendi cuando encontre a dos mestizos pocos sobreviven y Probablemente son hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No os preocupes, ¿vale?¨

Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a si mismo

Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre.Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí. en mi noble opinion se veian super cool, iba a decirle algo a percy asi que volte para hablarle pero ya estaba hablando con luke

— ¨¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?¨-grito percy entre tanta bulla

— ¨No siempre ¨-repuso luke-,¨ pero sí a menudo. ¨

— ¨Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?.¨

— ¨Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.¨-Sonrió.

— ¨¿De qué lado estamos?¨- pregunte

lanzó una mirada ladina, como burlona. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas me dio un escalofrio.

—¨ Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vasa ayudarnos.¨-se dirigio mas a percy que a mi, lo cual si me ofendio un poquito pero ya que.

Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades. Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas. Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, sepeinaban y cotilleaban. Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema. Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de LongIsland, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta. mientras los veia me preguntaba si era parte de alguna de ellas, las habilidades de cada una eran geniales pero aunque fuera parte de cualquiera de ellas se que no me sentire como parte de ella.

Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.—¨ ¡Héroes!¨ -anunció-.¨ Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!¨

Que tuviera que especificar lo de matar me hiso preguntarme de lo amigable que sera esto, pero no pense mucho sobre eso asi que volvi a escuchar. Quirón abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce,lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.

—¨ ¡Uau! /¡ohhhhh wow!¨-exclamamos-

-¨ ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?¨-Luke miró a percy como si fuese tonto.

—¨ A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien, percy, dasha ten uno tu tambien. Percy estás en patrulla de frontera, Dasha tu te quedaras cerca de donde este percy.¨- nos dijo y nosotros solo asentimos mientras hablaba

Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba como mil kilos. trate de cargarlo fue mas dificil de lo que pence pero lo logre, me equipe con algunas cosas que supongo me ayudarian, sinceramente quise agarrar un poco de todo, pero Percy me lo impidio despues de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que muchas cosas solo me atrasarian y no se usarlas casi todas asi que deje muchas cosas, aun lleve mucho, pero no demaciado mucho. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.

—¨ ¡Equipo azul, adelante!¨ -gritó Annabeth.

Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte. trate de quedarme cerca de Percy pero se ma hacia dificil alcance a ver como hablaba con Annabeth, trate de no perderlos de vista, despues de un rato vi la mano de Percy en el aire instantaniamente levante la mia tambien, nos encontramos y me empeso a contar lo que le dijo Annabeth.

-¨bro, que paso que te dijo Annabeth¨-pregunte

-¨tenemos que tener cuidado con la lanza de Clarisse, recuerda. lanza.peligrosa, tenemos que ir junto al arroyo...necesitamos un plan¨-dijo Percy

solo asenti, en el camino medio ideamos un plan que consistia que nos cuidariamos las espaldas, el que estuviera en peligro o ataque daria una señal ya establacida, o solo gritaria ayuda, en cualquier caso el otro iria y le ayudaria, simple y anti fallos

Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. estaba de vista al bosque atras de mi estaba el pequeño arroyo, el sonido del agua contra las rocas me estaba calmando, hacia una pequeña conversación con Percy de ves en cuando, me senté en una roca y empese a hacer una estaca con la navaja de mamá, ah porcierto aun no le eh dicho a percy, no es por desconfiansuda ni nada de eso, pero primero quiero preguntarle a mi mama y saber mas antes de decirle.

En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. hubo vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas,chicos peleando, eran unos salvajes!. Un aliado emplumado de azul choco contra mi y ni siquiera se disculpo!, yo hiba a gritarle algo pero percy me tomo del hombro, hubo un gruñido desgarrador que me dejo la piel chinita, hicimos una pared con los tableros hasta que el ruido ceso, me tranquilice un poco iba a volver a mi puesto, pero escuche es sonido de pasos que se dirigian rapidamente, no reaccione a tiempo.

una adolecente grande y fornuda se abalanzo contr mi y ambas caimos al agua.

Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó.

Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.— ¡Al agua con el pringado! -gritó Clarisse.

pov percy

oh diablos, dasha cayó, clarise comenzó a atacar. Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme dela mitad de la cabaña de Ares.

dasha comenzo a pelear dando vueltas y golpes y tratándose de levantar, pero la tipa era fuerte de unos de sus bolsillos sacó un teissier y la chica callo electrocutada.Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. dasha por fin se pudo quitar de encima a la chica y toda empapada corrió hacia mi para pelear juntos. los de aries nos rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. dasha le lanzo una patada a la lanza y clarisse quedo unos segundos confundida para después atacar con más fuerza.

-"asi que te crees muy fuerte pringada, pues ya veras!"

ataco mas rapido recorde que su estupida lanza es peligrosa y trate de evitar que me tocara, aun asi termine electrocutado. golpearon a dasha y escuche su gito mientras caia nuevamente, corri hacia ella para cubrirla mientras se volvia a levantar estas chicas me Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.

— "Sesión de peluquería" -dijo Clarisse-." Agarrados del pelo."

levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.

— "Uy, uy, uy" -se burló Clarisse-. "Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo."

-"callate machorra" dijo dasha en su cara esta le envio una mirada de las que matan

— "La bandera está en aquella dirección "-le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.

— "Ya "-contestó uno de sus hermanos-. "Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña. y su amigita que no cierra la boca" 

\- "ja!, mira quier habla, ba-ka!"-dijo dasha sacando su lengua, clarissa se le abalanzo encima y rodaron dandose golpes

—" Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda" -respondí. Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme. Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. 

Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero ellos eran mas rapidos. una de sus espadas fue hacia mi costilla. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo.Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.Ver mi propia sangre -cálida y fría al mismo tiempo- me mareó

-" No está permitido hacer sangre" -farfullé.

— "Anda ya "-respondió el tipo-. "Supongo que me quedaré sin postre."

Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón.vi como clarrisse electrocutaba a dasha. Todos rieron. moriríamos si no hacia algo rapido. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.

Clarisse se levanto de encima de dasha y ella con sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. 

dasha se pudo levantar y ataco a El feo número cuatro por detrás este no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacar, pero luego Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.

—" ¡Jo!" -exclamó-." ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!"- Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.

Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. dasha comenzo a reir de felicidad mientras veia la cara de estupido de los de aries.

Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.—" ¡Una trampa! "-exclamó-. "¡Era una trampa!"

-" eso les pasa por **estupidos!"** grito mientras se reia de que trataran de atrapar a luke sin demasiada suerte.

Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11.Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. dasha se me acerco y apoyo todo su peso en mi, suspiro cansada, yo solo la sustuve de los hombros.

Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo,dijo:

— "No está mal, héroe."-mire pero no estaba ahi

-" ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así?" -me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.

-" asi que este era tu plan, sabia que tenias algo entre las manos" -dasha abrio un ojo mirando directamente a annabeth y rio- "debi haberlo sabido"

—" Me has usado como cebo "-le dije un poco undignado-. "Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo."

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.— "Ya se los he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan."

— "Un plan para que me pulvericen."

-" annabeth, no es un plan si no lo sabe todo el equipo, pudimos haber terminado muertos o heridos seriamente"

— "Vine tan rápido como pude.!"-dijo rapidamente y un poco sonrojada- " Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero percy..." -Se encogió otra vez de hombros-." No necesitaban mi ayuda." - dasha rodo los ojos y lentamente salio del agua, callendo en cuanto llego al suelo y quedando ahi tirada para luego ser atendida por quiron.

Entonces annabeth se fijó en mi brazo herido-." ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?"

— "Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?"

— "No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.La sangre había desaparecido."

Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.

—" ¿Cómo has hecho eso?" -dije alelado.

Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me Miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:— "Sal del agua, Percy."

— "¿Qué...?"

— "Hazlo y calla."

Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo,escuche el jadeo de dasha, Annabeth me sujetó.

—" Oh, Estige "-maldijo-. "Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería... Supuse que habría sido Zeus."

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:

— "¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!"- dasha que estaba a un lado de el se lo paso. Annabeth desenvainó su espada. En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.Me miraba fijamente.Nadie se movió, y Annabeth/dasha gritó:

—" ¡Percy, corre!" 

annabeth Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima -una sombra con dientes- y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies. dasha estaba a mi lado no se que estaba haciendo y Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino.Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.

-"!que chingados era eso!- grito dasha mientras seguía haciendo algo con mi armadura

— "Di immortales! "-exclamó Annabeth-." Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. Noestán... se supone que no..."

—" Alguien lo ha invocado "-dijo Quirón-. "Alguien del campamento."

\- " oh genial... otro problema mas para scooby doo y la maquina de los misterios"- comento dasha sarcastica

Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.

— "¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo!" -vociferó Clarisse-." ¡Percy lo ha invocado!"

— "Cállate, niña" -le espetó Quirón.

Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.

—" Estás herido" -me dijo Annabeth-." Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua."

— "Estoy bien."

-" ¡que te metas al agua te dijo!"

—"no, no lo estas".-repico.- " Quirón, mira esto."

Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con cualquiera de las dos. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— "Bueno, yo... la verdad es que no sé cómo..." -intenté disculparme-. "Perdón..."

Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanan mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.

—" Percy "-dijo Annabeth, señalando

-"oh shit"- dijo dasha y nadie le corrigio.

.Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.

— "Tu padre" -murmuró Annabeth-." Esto no es nada bueno."- "ni que lo digas"- le respondio en murmullos tambien dasha

—" Ya está determinado" -anunció Quirón.Todos empezaron a arrodillarse,(menos dasha, que ella de seguro tampoco sabia que pasaba pero annabeth la tomo del brazo y le obligo a arrollidarse tambien) incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.

— "¿Mi padre? "-pregunté perplejo.

—" Poseidón" -repuso Quirón-." Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos.Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar."

pov dasha

ya valio madres.


	9. no te metas donde no te llaman

A la mañana siguiente, Quirón trasladó a percy a la cabaña 3 y dasha continuo en la cabaña 12. 

pov percy

así que estoy en la cabaña 3. No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más. dasha me acompañaba y se quedaba conmigo hasta que daban el toque de queda y se tenia que ir a la otra caballa, lo cual me lleva al primer problema, me sentía totalmente deprimido.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal -o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo-, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.

Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas. El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. 

Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar duh; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro. 

Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible.- por lo menos dasha aun me habla... aunque por mi culpa resulto herida- Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares o bueno lo mas particulares posibles con Dasha en las gradas gritando porras.

Luke me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.

— "Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible" -me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo-. "Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuentaveces."-

-" ¡ VAMOS PERCY TU PUEDES!"- gritaba dasha moviendo los brazos rapidamente.

-" TU TAMBIEN DASHA! " - luke puso a dasha a hacer el mismo movimiento a lo lejos escuche un -"awww"- de parte de dasha.

Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Después de las lecciones se marchabamurmurando para sí: «Misión... ¿Poseidón...? Menuda desgracia... Tengo que planear algo...», dasha me dijo que no era culpa mia, si no de mi progenitor, que poseidon y atenea tenian una riña ya muy vieja. Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica. Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran. 

iba entrando a mi cabaña cuando los gritos de dasha mehicieron parar- " PERCY!, EH PERCY! . MIRAMIRAMIRA!"- venia corriendo hacia a mi con un periodico en su mano estirada a lo alto con la otra mano e apuntaba al periodico finalmente llego y me entrego el periodico, ella estaba recuperando el aliento.

Era un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. 

\- " para que me das esto?" estaba confundido

\- "hufhuf* lo encontre en la cabaña *jadeo* solo pude leer el titulo... pero sientate... es mucho" me dio una mirada complicada mientras me empujaba hacia adentro de mi cabaña, nos sentamos en mi cama a leer el periodico juntos, tratando de decifrar el contenido.

Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página no ayudo que dasha leyera en voz alta.

UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE. POR EILEEN SMYTHE 

Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar - un poco alejado de ahi se encontro otro coche en estado similar, este habia sido reportado robado recientemente-. Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente.El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestótendencias violentas.La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito.

Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.

Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, 

-"bueno Percy... ya me voy"- me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, se veia canzada

finalmente estuve solo en mi cabaña — Luces fuera -dije con tristeza.

Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión,musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde. Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento.Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena. un poco alejado enfrente de mi un pequeño colibri trataba de acercarse, se acerco lo suficiente para piquarle los muslos a uno, pero este solo lo pato lejos, pero sin perder la pelea, vi que el colibri continuo tratando de acercarse. Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:— ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! -Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.— ¡Deteneos! -gritaba-. ¡Dejad de pelear!La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:— Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía el colibri me tomo de uno demis dedos tratando de jalarme a la superficie, pero esto no iso nada.

Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo.

Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.

Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral. — "Pasa." Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.

— "El señor D quiere verte."

— "¿Por qué?"

—" Quiere matar a... Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él."

Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo.Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo. Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.

Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.

— "No" -contestó-." Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos."

Señalé la tormenta,— "¿Y eso qué demonios es?"

Miró incómodo al cielo.— "Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace."

Reparé en que tenía razón.En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle.Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dioniso paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta. vi que Dasha se acercaba, llevaba una de sus sudaderas extra large, se veia igual de cansada que ayer.

-" hola chicos, los estuve buscando.- volteo a ver la casa grande- " se dirijen para aya"- asentimos- " que bueno, voy con ustedes"

Subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.

—" Bueno, bueno "-dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza-. "Nuestra pequeña celebridad... y compañia"

Esperé.—" Acércate" -ordenó el señor D-. "Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe." 

Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.

—" Bla, bla, bla" -contestó Dioniso. 

Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada.Oía sus pezuñas inquietas. Dasha se sento mientras ponia su cabeza en sus manos. 

—" Si de mí dependiera "-prosiguió Dioniso-, "haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreremos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño."

-" _como si eso fuera posible_ " escuche a dasha murmurar exasperada

—" La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D "-observó Quirón.

—" Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre."

— "Señor D..." -le advirtió Quirón.

— "Bueno, vale" -cedió Dioniso-. "Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata. "-Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa-." Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón."

Dionisio tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.Chasqueó los dedos.El aire parecía envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.

-" valla forma de hacer una salida" dasha rio se su propio chiste, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.— "Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover."

Obedecimos . me sente aun lada de dasha en el sillon donde estaba, graver tomo una silla. Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.

— "Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?"

Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada.Desayuno perros del infierno.» Pero no me apetecía mentir.

— "Me dio miedo "-admití-. 2Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto".

— "Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines."

— "Termine... ¿qué?"

— "Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?"

Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.— "Yo..." -titubeé-." Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste."

Quirón hizo una mueca.— "Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles".

El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.— "Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso..." -dije, senti como dasha contuvo un poco el aliento-." Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?"

Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:— "¿Cómo sabes eso?"-Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.

— "El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate.Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y... también he tenido unos sueños."

\- "...yo tambien"- murmuro dasha pero parecio que nadie la escucho

— "¡Lo sabía!" -exclamó Grover.

— "Cállate, sátiro" -ordenó Quirón.

—" ¡Pero es su misión!" -Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción-. "¡Tiene que serlo!"

— "Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo." -Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba-. "Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo."

Solté una carcajada nerviosa.— "¿Un qué? "-pregunté.

—" No te lo tomes a la ligera" -dijo Quirón-. "No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos".

— "Ah."

-" sip. ah. no se habran robado otra cosa, digo para completar el paquete"- uso sarcasomo dasha

—" El rayo maestro de Zeus" -prosiguió Quirón, nervioso-." El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo."

—" ¿Y no está?"

-"la robaron zonso

— "Ha sido robado "-dijo Quirón.

— "¿Quién?"

—" Mejor dicho, por quién "-me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre-. "Por ti."-Me quedé atónito.— "Al menos eso cree Zeus "-apostilló Quirón-. "Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara."

— "Pero yo no..."

— "Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a suladrón."

— "¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!"

-" con todo respeto profe Quirón, _pero que carajo_ , de cual se fuman para creer tremenda pendejada"

Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.

— "Esto, Percy... Dasha"-dijo Grover-. "No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos".

— "Quizá paranoico... "-matizó Quirón-. "Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final..." -Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran. Quirón esperaba una respuesta. instincivamente volte a ver a dasha esta suspiro

—" ¿Algo sobre una red dorada? "-recordé-." Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses..."

-" creo que Apollo y Artemisa participaron tambien " intervino dasha

-" ey eso. Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?"

— Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota."

-" tenian que ser hombres"

— "¡Pero si sólo soy un niño!"

— "Percy" -intervino Grover-. "Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y derepente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti... ¿no estarías mosqueado?"

— "Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?"

Quirón suspiró.—" Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte,Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?"

— "¿Mala?"

—" Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete."

— "Mal asunto" -dije.

— "Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus."-Empezó a llover. 

Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante.Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.

— "Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo" -concluí-" y devolvérselo a Zeus."

-" mi mas sinsero pesame Percy,encerio, lo digo desde el mas fondo de mi corazon"- bromeo dasha

—" ¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz "-apostilló Quirón- "que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?"

— "Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?"

— "Creo que lo sé". -La expresión de Quirón era sombría-. "Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años... bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo."

—" ¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?"

—" Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío."

-" a bueno asi cambian las cosas"

Tragué saliva.— "Buen motivo."

—" ¿Aceptas, entonces?"- Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso, . Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra. luego a dasha, que miraba el techo pensativa.

— "De acuerdo "-contesté-. "Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín."

— "Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo2 -concluyó Quirón-. "Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando."

dasha hiso un movimiento para seguirme -" percy tendra que ir solo dasha"- le informo Quiron a Dasha.

-" solo lo voy a acompañar, tranquilo no voy a entrar con el"- contesto mientras pasaba por la puerta 

Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda.La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más... un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.Contuve el aliento y subí. dasha se quedo abajo. 

El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía:«ÍTACA», «isla de circe» y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS». Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° i de la hidra, woods TOCK, N.Y.,1969.»Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo.Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca.De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe.

Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño», pero meforcé a inspirar.La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.Reuní valor para preguntar:

—" ¿Cuál es mi destino?"-La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cinco hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas.Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas. Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.» Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.», por ultimo, callo,el tio de dasha hablo« la unión ira contigo, pero dependiendo de tus acciones, podrá quedarse atrás.» Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y,enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.

— "¡Espera!" -grité-."¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar? ¿cual union?"- La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. 

El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos.Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más.Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado. abri la trampilla y baje, del otro lado estaba dasha, sostenia un manto en sus brazos, y parecia mas nerviosa de lo normal. bajamos las escaleras en silencio

—" ¿Y bien?" -me preguntó Quirón.Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle. dasha se tumbo en el sillon

—" Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado."-Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light.

— "¡Eso es genial!"

— "¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? "-me presionó Quirón-. "Es importante."

Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.—" Ha... ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto. la union ira conmigo, pero podria quedarse atras"

—" Lo sabía... pero tambien... que?" -intervino Grover.

Quirón no parecía satisfecho.— "¿Algo más?"

No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la frase:fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?

— "No "-respondí-." Eso es todo."

Estudió mi rostro.—" Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos."

Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.

— "Vale" -dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema-. "¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?"

—" Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?"

— "Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder" -supuse.

—"Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos."

Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.

—" ¿Hades?"

Quirón asintió.— "El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro."

A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.

— "Uau. ¿Q-qué?"

— "Una Furia fue tras Percy "-le recordó Quirón-. "Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades."

— "Hades odia a los héroes "-comentó Grover-. "Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón..."

— "Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque" -prosiguió Quirón-." Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí.Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión."

— "Estupendo" -murmuré-. "Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales."

— "Pero una misión al..." -Grover tragó saliva-."Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año."

— "Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo "-insistió Quirón-. "Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro:Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad."

Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas.El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido.Estaba listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo...«Vamos, chico -dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura-. Eresun crío. Y Hades un dios.»Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio.

—" Mire, si sabemos que es Hades" -le dije a Quirón-, "¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses ypunto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas."

—" Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa" -repuso él-". Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo.Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla.Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran,siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través dehumanos?"

— "Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado."

— "Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita."

Mi padre me necesita.Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.Miré a Quirón.

— "Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?"

— "Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho... también yo he hablado con el Oráculo."

Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.

—2 Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido" -dije-. "Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos."

— "Exacto "-contestó Quirón.

—" Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo."

— "Exacto."

—" Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días."

— "Exacto."

Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.— "¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? "-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— "No tienes que venir" -le dije-." No puedo exigirte eso."

—" Oh..." -Arrastró las pezuñas-. "No... es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos... Bueno..."-Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta-".Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si... si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejartetirado."

Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico.Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.

—" Pues claro que sí, súper G. "-Me volví hacia Quirón-. "¿Y adonde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste."

— "La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos."

— "¿Dónde?"

Quirón pareció sorprendido.— "Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Angeles."

—" Ah" -dije-." Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión..."

—" ¡No! "-exclamó Grover-. "Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida?"-Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.

— "Percy, piensa "-intervino Quirón-. "Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus,Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión.Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. "

El trueno retumbó.— "Vale" -dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta-. "Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra."

— "Bien "-prosiguió Quirón-." Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda."

—" Caramba "-fingí sorpresa esperando que fuera Dasha-." ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?"

El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

—" Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga" -espetó-." Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata."

—" Anda, si eso es lo que piensas" -repliqué-, "será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista?"-Se puso como un tomate.

—" ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?"-Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

—" Un trío "-dije-." Podría funcionar."

— "Excelente" -añadió Quirón-." Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos."

Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.

—" No hay tiempo que perder" -dijo Quirón-." Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas"

oi como dasha suspiro, habia estado sorpresivamente callada toda la discucion, separo y se fue, parecia triste.

me diriji a mi cabaña a preparar mi maleta.


End file.
